


The Disappearance of Ladybug

by PeppyLongStocking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Based on Season 1, Based on Season 2, Carapace, F/M, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste redemption, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, If Hawk Moth won, Miraculous Ladybug ending, Post-character-development, QUEEN B, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Soulmates, alternative universe, love and friendship that transcend through time and space, post-reveal, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyLongStocking/pseuds/PeppyLongStocking
Summary: Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important.Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”





	1. Jamais Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Twice already he experienced a situation that he should have recognized in some fashion, but was very unfamiliar to him instead. A Jamais Vu moment, some would call it. 
> 
> The first was seeing his mother in his room. 
> 
> The second was seeing his friend and classmates sick. 
> 
> Those things didn't sound abnormal to anyone out of context, but to him, they felt disjointed to his reality. It was like his mind saying one thing while his heart said the opposite. 
> 
> …

The morning of December 16th was cold, so cold in fact that you could probably chisel the air with a pickaxe.

It had been nice and warm up until mid-trimester. But when December hit, the temperature dropped super-fast, like it was making up for lost time.

It felt like France just decided to skip fall this year.

Adrien woke with this bitter sentiment, curled underneath his cotton polyester blanket like a person attempting to hibernate for the winter. His house wasn't cold per se nor does he outright hate winter, but just the thought of stepping outside - however brief - was making him sink deeper into his covers.

The warmth of his blanket was just too good.

It was about to loll him back to sleep until someone aroused him.

"Adrien," The person called gently as if resistant to wake him. Because of how quiet the voice was, the creaking of his gray door almost muffled it. His trained ears were what enabled him to pick her voice up.

At first, he thought he was still dreaming. Something his mind made up because the woman appeared very out of place in his mind and he was very confused as to why since he recognized her from her fair light skin, green eyes, and blond hair pulled into a side ponytail.

Why did he found it strange to see his mother in his bedroom? If he recalled correctly, didn't she always wake him every day?

"Mother? Why are you here?" Adrien found himself asking without actually thinking about the choice of words. There was also a notable ache in his heart and his eyes were a little damp. He rose up to meet her smiling face. The hazy drowsiness that had enveloped his body since waking up lifted completely.

Apparently, Mrs. Agreste found his question very funny because she laughed.

"That's a silly question to ask young man. Have you forgotten you have school today?"

"Right, school." Despite agreeing his mother, Adrien still felt thoroughly confused.

A look of concern took over his mother's beautiful face. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

She reached out and placed her left palm on his forehead and her right on her own head to check his temperature.

He was immediately taken aback by her kind gesture like it has been a long time since he had someone directed it at him. This action warmed him to the core more so than his physical blanket did as well pang his heart.

"Hm…" She thought out loud, unaware of the bubbling emotions he was dealing with. "Well, you don't have a fever. But if you decide to skip, I'll understand."

"Nah, I'm fine.” Adrien brushed off, feeling better than he did a second ago. He also didn't want to worry his mother too. "I think I just had a bad dream."

"About what?" Mrs. Agreste pulled her palm back to study him, carefully.

"I honestly don't remember," which was an honest answer. He really didn’t remember why he felt confounded or discontent.

For the moment, he'll put aside the odd feeling and pounder about it at an appropriate time. And so, he ended their conversation with a shrug.

Unlike him, she didn't let the topic go easily. Instead, gave a stern lecture.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember it eventually if it was that important. When you do, tell me about it. You look awfully pale for something as minor as just a nightmare."

"I will," Adrien promised and instinctively rose his right hand. "Cat's honor."

"There you go again. Saying silly stuff. You're not a cat, Adrien."

"I'm not, aren't I?" He agreed it was a ridiculous comment he made. "But to you, you probably still see me as a baby."

"You _are_ my baby boy." She cooed him.

"I am 15, mother." He gave her an annoyed look. His arms crossed to keep up the act.

"A very handsome baby boy, then." She joked and pull at his cheeks, which he pouted. "Come now, your father likes to keep things on a schedule. Go get ready and meet us for breakfast."

The woman ushered him before standing up. His mind must be really out of it because he hadn't noticed she had at some point came and sat on his bedside.

"Father is going to eat with us?" He asked, generally surprised for some reason.

"He always does, Adrien." She called from the door with another questionable look at him; however, choose to ignore it. "Might change if you don't hurry."

The door closed behind her.

Adrien immediately stripped and threw some new clothes, racing to start a new day.

\----------

Today's breakfast was the best! Adrien didn't understand why out of all meals he ever had, today seems to beat them. There was nothing unusual seeing his father and mother flirting or quality of the chief’s food except maybe there being no Camembert. He really hated that smelly stuff.

Regardless, Adrien was in a happy mood. Nothing could bring him down. Not even the long traffic to school.

Normally, he would complain about being driven to school. He wants to walk the streets like any normal teenage boy his age. He'll make an exception today because it was freezing. Otherwise, he still needs to convince his mother and father that it was safe for him to walk to school.

"Man, is it ever cold." Nino shivered and greeted Adrien. Usually, they completed their morning ritual with a fist bump, but Nino opted to keep his hands warm instead of sticking his fist out into the cold.

"Tell me about it." Alya sniffled behind him. She wiped her red nose on to her crumpled tissue paper.

Huh, wasn't Alya fine yesterday?

Chloé scrunched her face in a disgusted look.

"That better not be contagious!" The blond heiress to the Le Grand Paris hotel and daughter to Mayor commented as she passed by them with Sabrina in toll.

He nevertheless waved his childhood friend back when she greeted him too, granted kinder than Alya's but that how Chloé is, and quickly left them alone.

Adrien turned back to his two friends, noticing their sluggish appearances.

"Any plans this afternoon, Alya?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

"Sleep. I think my cold is getting worse." As if on cue, Alya sneezed again.

"You're only making it worse by coming to school. The weather is not good for you." Nino sighed at her stubbornness, and as a good boyfriend that he is, wrapped his scarf around her neck to keep her warm.

Adrien noticed Nino only offer his scarf because they were inside the school. Still, Nino shuffled angrily and huddled deeper into his jacket. A little colder than before and less bundled up.

"Who even invented winter? There is nothing to do and everything is so cold and dead." Nino complained. "We should skip the season in my opinion."

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend's sour mood.

"You guys are forgetting something. Do either of you guys know what day it is today?" He tried cheering them up.

"December 16th. Yeah, big deal." Alya rolled her eyes to emphasize her lack of enthusiasm.

"It is a big deal!" Adrien refuse to be deterred and continue his attempts to coax out their Christmas spirit. "There's over a week left before Christmas! The time of the year where we are brought together in a magical way. People's kindness and generosity are revealed. We sing and eat together over a large meal. The skating arena under the Eiffel tower is open to the public and the streets are aligned with decorations. It's a tradition in my home to skate on the morning of Christmas, for instance. It's when I get to spend a full day with my parents who otherwise are busy with work."

He took a deep breath out, releasing the pump up energy inside him.

"Aren't you looking forward to spending Christmas with your family too?"

Alya and Nino both glare at him once he finished his rambling, annoyed by his cheerful disposition.

"What?" Adrien was absolutely confused.

"Sorry to say, my Christmases aren't like yours. I have an extended family. It's annoying to meet them, especially if most of the people who join our gathering are kids younger than you by a decade. I am always left to babysit them while the adults do their things." Nino laminated.

"I am in a similar situation too." Alya ditto.

Adrien felt utterly heartbroken and betrayed.

"Geeze, you guy know how to kill a guy's spirit," He sulked.

It was their turn to laugh at him, which he didn't mind.

They were not mean friends. They were not the type to snicker at the expense of others. This laughter was wholesome and infatuated that Adrien also eventually got himself caught up in it too.

It would have been better if they could share it with more people. He didn’t fundamentally know who else would be missing, but the thought sounded nice. However, it didn't rid away the sense of loss in his heart.

"Alright, alright." As if to console Adrien and to apologize, Nino draped an arm over his shoulder while pulling Alya along by her shoulder too just as they arrived at their classroom. Obviously, not minding if he'll catch her sickness. "You can do us a favor and have our fill of fun that Alya and I couldn't have this Christmas. God knows you need a break with your type of schedule."

“Sure, I’ll remember that when I open my second arcade system.” Adrien teased.

His friend’s smile faltered.

“Dude! Promise to invite me to try it out.”

“I’m joking Nino.” Another laughter threatened to burst out of him.

They broke off their group hug in order to get to their respectable seats. Nino and him at the front of the class, and Alya a seat back behind them.

Adrien wasn't too surprised when Alya decide to head straight to the nurse's office after their first class ended only to never showed up to their second class.

Alya looked terribly sick.

What did surprise him though was that the seat behind him, beside Alya, had stayed empty. Then again, _she_ never did have a good track record for being on time. But this maybe been the latest the French-Asian girl has ever been.

Actually, a lot of people from his class were absent now that he noticed.

"I didn't realize this year's cold was that serious?" Adrien made a casual observation and nothing more. His eyes went back focusing on the front board after having surveyed the room. Their science teacher hasn't arrived yet, so he thought to kill some time by bothering Nino who was drumming his fingers to a beat with his hands on their desk.

Nino brought his headphone down just a bit that Adrien could hear snippets of the music being played.

"Huh? What do you mean?" His music-loving friend gave him a perplexed look.

"This cold that everyone's come down with came out of nowhere, didn't it?" Adrien repeated again.

"Dude. It's been going around the school for at least a week or so now."

"You're kidding me, a week?!"

Nino looked dubious at him, thinking there was a joke around this before deciding he was not. A look of patience overtook his features. He went to explain the situation to Adrien.

"They're pretty sure it's not the flu. But if you want my opinion, the flu would have been better. At least they can give you vaccination for that."

"Back up." He said with his hands up, waiting for a second to see if Nino will interrupt before continuing. "You just said this cold has been going around for a week, right?"

"Don't tell me you're just noticing!" Now, it was Nino's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I am." Yet, Adrien felt he couldn't 100% put his faith in his own words. He didn't think he was such an airhead to not recognize the obvious fact that half his classmates were sick.

"Well, you are a busy guy with your photoshoots and extra-curriculums. I tend to forget sometimes that I even have a friend who is a model." Nino reasoned and glanced wishfully at the empty seats behind them, where Alya and her seat buddy would be sitting if both were there now. The class was quiet without Alya’s booming laughter and voice. "Sucks to be Alya right now, though."

Adrien wrung his neck nervously with his right hand, wondering if he should ask his question or set it aside. But he wanted to confirm he wasn’t going crazy. Twice already he experienced a situation that he should have recognized in some fashion, but was very unfamiliar to him instead. A Jamais Vu moment, some would call it.

The first was seeing his mother in his room.

The second was seeing his friend and classmates sick.

Those things didn't sound abnormal to anyone out of context, but to him, they felt disjointed to his reality. It was like his mind saying one thing while his heart said the opposite.

In the end, Adrien curiosity got to him. He chose to ask.

"Nino, this is probably gonna sound weird but I didn't notice that Alya was that sick until I saw her this morning."

Nino's body shifted and fully turned his attention to him. His friend's confused face made Adrien's insides churn uncomfortably. Maybe Adrien shouldn't have mentioned it.

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Nino asked. "Didn't you see her yesterday? She was already in bad shape. She skipped gym class, remember?"

_What the heck was going on around here?_

Just as he allowed his thoughts to diverge, Adrien heard someone called a "Good morning" at the door.

Without his consent, his mind slowly got pulled away from their conversation in favor of listening to another. He glanced up to watch the petite Asian girl with hair dark as a winter's night and eyes pretty blue as bluebell flower walked in. People call out their concerns for the girl's health.

"You look okay, but you should take it easy." A small statue girl exclaimed, showing genuine uneasiness and worry.

"I thought you were sick." A boy inquired.

"Yeah, I'd heard you weren't coming." Another spoke out.

The girl in question, who was the focus of many peoples’ attention, politely waved off their concerns.

"I'm feeling better now. I was really bored at home, so I thought it was better to come." She nodded to each person, appreciated their kind words then move to her seat behind Adrien.

There was a brief moment where their eyes met as she passed. At first, Adrien couldn’t discern why her presence unnerved him until his mind picked at it.

Her hair, for one thing, was much shorter and mature looking from the last time he remembered.

The attire she wore seemed to be of higher quality and unfamiliar to him that spell exotic. Trust him, he had a keen eye and knack at picking these details. His parents worked in the fashion industry after all. Some of that knowledge did get passed down to him. He wasn't dense, despite how media portray blonds.

He must have been scrutinizing her for a long time because the girl in question became apprehensive to the point she directly questioned his strange behavior.

"What's the matter? Why the weird look?" The said girl asked, having settled down in her seat. "Why are you staring like that? Is there something on my face?"

Something clicked, like a switch in his mind has finally turned on and cleared his clouded eyes.

"Hey!" He found his voice; although, he hadn't found the words. His mind was still trying to catch up. Trying to piece his memories that didn't align with his thoughts right.

Kagami Tsurugi.

He remembered her name was Kagami Tsurugi. A new student like him who only join Collège Françoise Dupont because of their excellent fencing program.

"What is it?" Her posture changed from welcoming to defensive as if preparing to par an attack. His attack, he supposes.

"You're not... supposed to be here." It was a statement.

The seating arrangement had kept relatively the same throughout the year. So, Adrien would never forget it.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked, now a little offended by his comment. "Is there something wrong with me coming to class today? I hope you don't think I'm contagious because I'm not."

"Adrien," Nino slowly called and place a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You're acting really weird. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Adrien was getting frustrated. "But don't you think it's a little weird to see her here?" He gestured towards Kagami.

There was another girl with dark hair and blue eye that sat here. Although Adrien is grasping at the name right now, at least Nino should have known what he meant.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude."

But his best friend didn't.

"Kagami has been in our class since day one." Nino glossed as Adrien gaped at him in muted shock. "She's only been gone for a day or two, so how could you forget?

"Oh, I think I get it!" Rose, the girl who had earlier expressed concern for Kagami's health, declared and thought she had figured out Adrien. Honestly, he would accept any explanation at this point except for this one. "You must be still sleepy. This type of weather does that to people and you’re a pretty busy guy too."

Adrien’s conversation had drawn a lot of his classmates' attention. In fact, a number of students had grown in support with Rose's idea, murmuring in approval as the minutes ticked by.

"Adrikins, did you have a nightmare or something?" Even Chloé stepped into the conversation.

Kagami gave him a sympathetic look, immediately forgiving him for all his rudeness.

It only made him more upset.

And he made sure to make his feelings clear.

"No!"

"Hm? Oh..." Rose withdrew back. A little hurt by his retaliation.

Adrien made a mental note to apologize later and focused on pushing forward his interrogation.

"Why are you sitting in Marinette's desk?" He demanded from Kagami.

He got _her_ name after struggling to recall it for the past minute. Relief washed over him, but it was not meant to last.

"Marinette?" Kagami tested that name out. She mulled over the name for a while before return with a solid shake of her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Marinette."

"Huh?" Adrien had trouble standing upright. That was the girl's name, right? The girl who sat behind him every day and gave him shy smiles. The baker's daughter across the street who has aspirations to be a fashion designer like his father. He was sure of it.

"Well, do you?" Kagami turned to Nino, ignoring Adrien nervous breakdown.

Adrien looked expectantly at his friend.

"Someone named Marinette?" Nino contemplated out loud and stroked his chin. "Hm..."

"Come on!" Adrien yelled only because he grew impatient.

"Sorry man, I've never heard of her," Nino answered at last.

At that exact moment, Adrien would say his word had tilted. He couldn't tell you the difference between up and down because he couldn't trust himself. Everything seems wrong.

"Adrien," Chloé came to his side. He knew he seriously made her worry if she dropped her childish pet name for him. There was even a rare expression of concern marred on her face. And Chloé did not often share sympathy, if not in front of people. After all, his childhood friend was still transiting into a good person. There was a long way to go. "There isn't anybody in our class with that name."

"Nino," he quietly called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you pinch me on the cheek? I really wanna wake up now."

"Seriously?" His friend looked at him dubiously.

"Seriously. Hurry!"

Nino sighed and reached out to pinch his cheeks as told.

"Ow!" Adrien shouted. The pinch was painful. He bet Nino purposely didn't hold back on it.

When Adrien opened his eyes again, he found the room hasn't changed. The same people were looking at him strangely. The room still felt cold despite the heating cranked up at full blast. Outside the classroom's window was a thick blanket of snow.

Without a second thought and sickeningly feeling that Adrien certain wasn’t the illness everyone was catching, he ran over to Rose and her friend Juleka.

"Hey, you know who Marinette is, right?" He blurted to them.

They were good friends with Marinette. Surely, they know.

"N-No, I don't." Rose stammered and shrunk back a little.

"I've never heard of her." Juleka shrugged.

He went to the boys next, Kim and Max.

"That's Marinette's seat, isn't it?"

"Kagami sits there," Kim supplied, obviously unnerved by his erratic behavior like Rose; although, did a good job at hiding it.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of someone else in the other class?" Max tried to reason with him.

Adrien racked his fingers around his blond locks of hair and ignored the look of concerns passed by everyone. He was too focus in his internal monologuing himself over what he learned.

A girl name Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not exist.

Had he imagined that type of person?

Either the world's gone totally insane or he, Adrien Agreste, is insane. He wasn't certain.

What was certain is his memories were fragmented and missing important pieces. An overwhelming sense of helplessness shook his soul.

"Hey, you!" The teacher finally arrived at their classroom, looking upset by the commotion Adrien was making. "Class is starting, young man, so get to your seat."

He heard Ms. Mendeleiev distinctly said but didn't take the words to heart. His world was becoming numb. All he could register was distance sound of students shuffling back to their own seats and himself sitting back down.

What started out as a good day had quickly became a nightmare to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Some of you may be familiar with me by my other story: Miraculous Little Fox. Just to assure you, I haven't abandoned it.
> 
> This story has been swirling in my head for a while and the season seems appropriate. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	2. A Good Man Who Has Done Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> Whatever disagreements you have with your parents, please be easy on them. We as adults do make mistakes sometimes. It might also look like we have things together and are perfect, but that’s just an act to appear strong in front of kids. You might be unable to see it at this time, but your parents love you and have your best interest at heart.
> 
> …

Rest of Adrien’s day was a daze to him. He was pulled along to his different classes, thrown into friendly discussions, and swept away without much consciousness to the things around him.

This was because his mind was elsewhere.

His focus was on recalling the earliest part of his memory. Narrated each one to heart. First remembering who he was then naming his likes and dislikes.

_My name is Adrien Agreste._

He announced to no one but himself. Preferably, within his own mind and out of reach of people’s prying eyes and ears.

_Adrien Agreste is 15 years old. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's brand just like his mother._

_He is allergic to feathers. Loves croissants, chouquettes, and anime. One of his favorite artists is Jagged Stone. Hates signing autograph and... Camembert._

Memories that were left unchecked began to flow again.

_With the Cat Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Plagg, he transforms into the superhero and defends Paris from Hawk Moth._

_That's right, akuma! This must be the work of akuma. How could he forget?_

_More importantly, where is Plagg?_

For the first time, he noticed the missing presence of his little cat friend and the loss that follow with it. There was no silver ring on his finger. No omnipotent being hijacking his bag or crawling underneath his white blouse to provide snarky commentary. No potent smell of stinky cheese he hadn't known until now what a comfort it was to have; although, not enough to remove it from his dislike list.

Adrien lost the miraculous. He understood why in his heart but can't remember how.

And before Adrien knew it, school was over.

He hadn't gone far regarding leads and he thought about pondering more before taking action, but wanting to know how he got into this situation prompted him to ask.

"Have you heard..." Adrien swallowed a nervous lump. How does one phrase this without coming off as insane? He decided on something conspicuous. "…something called a Miraculous?"

"Miraculous?"

"Yes!" Looking up eagerly to his two friends; Nino and Chloé, who he grabbed and pulled to an excluded corner of the school to discuss privately right after their last class ended. Of course, they were quite unhappy being unceremoniously yanked away but it was overwritten by concern.

They glanced at each other first as if deciding on what to say to him before Nino made the resolvement to answer.

"What do you mean?"

His hope crushed a second time that day. He ignored the feeling of dismay and spur forward. Perhaps they need a little reminder?

"Well for starters, you guys aren't normal." Adrien began slowly as if any faster would confuse them and maybe for his own sake too. "You've got these powers, kind of like magic, that you used to save us every now and then. Miraculous stones are what gives you these powers. Each one is in possession of a kwami.”

Seeing their confusion, Adrien explained what a kwami is.

“Ah… kwami is a tiny animal omnipotent being that can talk. Some have attitude, though.” He fondly thought about Plagg when he said that.

A moment was given to them to digest the information or was it him pausing to recollect his memories?

"For example," he pointed to Chloé. "You are Queen B, the bee Miraculous holder."

Then he went to his best friend Nino.

"Carapace, the turtle Miraculous holder."

Lastly, Adrien directed to himself.

"And I'm Chat Noir, the cat Miraculous." He lowered his finger and regard them with a straight face. All seriousness focus into one gaze. "Remember? We went through this secret identity shenanigan before."

They denied with a shake of their head.

Adrien's shoulders drooped and he felt his heart sink with it.

"This is the first time we heard about this, Adrikins." Chloé said out loud like that would dispel his ridiculous imagination and any strange notions he has about being a super-hero.

"But, you have to. Think back and try to remember." Now, Adrien was becoming desperate. Throwing caution to the wind. "Come on, try to remember. You know who's responsible for it, don't you? The akuma?! Hawk Moth?!"

He didn’t like the way they look at him. Their eyes were gleaming with pity.

"Don't try to hold back on me. It is not even a funny joke,” Adrien laughed uglily. It sounded like he was suffocating.

Yet, someone must have found his situation very funny because why else would they continue to play this cruel and twisted joke. If it is instead someone's attempt to try and drive him crazy, it's working.

Man, is it working.

He wondered who was behind all this. What person did he angered and turn into an akuma? Was this even the doing of an akuma? This power, magic, whatever it is was way too powerful. Not to mention, he wasn’t sure all his memories were 100% back.

And he needs to get them all back. Fast. There is no telling if he’ll lose them later.

Someone help him. Anyone. He needs help. He wasn’t sure if he can handle this alone. No Plagg. No Miraculous. Not even the old Miraculous crew.

Queen B.

Rena Rouge.

Carapace.

And Ladybug…

Then an idea struck him. There was an old friend he can still go too. A very old and wised friend who loves Hawaii and sprouting philosophical quotes.

"I was wondering... This is gonna sound weird but... could you follow me?” Adrien requested, glancing anxiously at everything but them. “There is a place I want all of us to check."

Was it too much to ask for more of their patient? They have played along with answering his weird questions. If it was him in their shoes, Adrien didn’t think he would trust himself either.

"Won't you miss your photo op session?" Chloé asked. A reasonable question.

"This is more important. It's a life or death situation!" He explained the urgency of the situation. Besides, he did it loads of time in his past life as Chat Noir. Granted, there was the impending danger of akuma hammering down on everyone’s neck. A little photoshoot was the last of people’s worry.

"Chloé, let's just follow him." Nino, who had been silently observing him up till now, instructed.

Adrien profoundly thanked Nino silently in his head.

When Adrien turned to see Chloé’s respond, he saw there was some resistance in her eyes.

“Ugh, fine.” Chloé huffed, not appreciate being ordered around. "I’m only going because Adrien is acting weird," she declared. Nevertheless, nod her head to show her compliances.

“Thanks, Chloé.” Adrien beam at her the widest smile he could muster under this dreary situation.

“Nah-uh. You’re not off the hook,” She wagged her perfectly manicured finger at him. “Adrikins, you owe me my pedicure that I am skipping.”

“Eh. Sure?” At this point, he’ll do anything.

Chloé smiled, satisfied with the promise.

“Well, lead the way! We don’t have all day.”

New hope rekindled inside him.

There was only one more member missing, but Alya was out of commission for an unknown amount of time. And she’ll need to heal if a battle was to be expected. Whatever happens or may happen, they can have her catch up relatively quick once he figures out their situation.

\----------

Adrien let his feet lead them through a familiar neighborhood. It was full to the brink with activities. People hustling about after a long day of work or school. Shops carry various trinkets and gifts for that special someone on Christmas day. The sound of a live and vivid city. And last let’s not forget, the brilliant decorations that brightened an otherwise bland white scenery.

Another layer of snow had fallen since the three of them left school, making the trekking through the snow a bit slower than normal. Especially, with exciting customers trying to nab deals and kids working off their energy by hosting snowball fights in the middle of bustling horde while they wait for their parents to finish shopping. However, Adrien, Nino, and Chloé managed to propel through the crowds on the streets and came into a clearing that was less densely populated.

Adrien’s feet coming to a gentle stop in front of a Massage parlor. There were many Chinese influences designs on its exterior, from the door to the sign that hung outside. Most were overshadowed by the neo-contemporary architecture of the building that was famous all around Paris. Yet, he appreciated the effort Master Fu did to try to keep to his heritage root.

The last time he was here had been quite a while, and he almost couldn’t recognize the building. Since Master Fu had given up his miraculous and passed it off to Nino, there was little need of his involvement with Miraculous affairs say a few guidance they needed here and now. Today, Adrien need the same old and wise man’s advice.

“We’re here!” Adrien declared and open the heavy door for them to enter. He gave his friends an encouraging smile before herding them inside.

Nino and Chloé look apprehensively at each other, still skittish from the travel through -what was to them- an unfamiliar place. They made sure to stick close to him.

The spice and incent immediately waft his nose as they stepped inside.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Adrien.” Nino uttered beside him while Chloé stayed a foot back behinds them. Whether it was to guard their behind or to use them as shield encase something jumped at them, she stood vigilantly.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t gone totally insane. I would never out you guys if I ever join the mafia.” He said, thinking a joke would lighten their mood.

“Mafia?!” Chloé shrieked.

“He’s a very good friend.” Adrien continued his farce, pretending he hadn’t started talking about old kindhearted Master Fu and not someone else like a criminal overlord.

The commotion from his friends must have alerted the occupants of the parlor because a person ran out to welcome them.

“What an interesting bunch of kids. How can I help you?” Greeted a mid-age lady at the front desk.

They politely return the greeting.

“We’re actually looking for someone,” Adrien replied to her earlier question. He squinted at the lady, looking for any trace of resemblance to Master Fu. There were a few like her Asian complexion. “Are you a relative to Master Fu? A friend?”

“Ah, no. I actually work here. In fact, I don’t think I ever met a person name Master Fu.”

He crinkle his brow together out of confusion, unsure he heard her right.

It didn’t help that Nino and Chloé had kept muted and stayed back as spectators.

The lady frowned and gave them a once over again. “I hope you kids aren’t playing a prank.”

“Huh?” Adrien uttered unintelligently, snapping out from his tangled thoughts. He realized his rudeness and corrected himself. “No, we aren’t Mademoiselle.” Then took the opportunity to carefully study the interior of the massage parlor. Scrolls hang on the walls. On the ground in the main room, passed the lobby, he can see a mat where Master Fu would work. There was even a bamboo screen used to separate the room. Everything looked relatively the same with a few personal changes, so he hadn’t gone to the wrong building.

“May I ask you a question?” He asked with a practiced smile, even when he felt his world crumbling again. His expression was poised and flawless, almost like he’s in front of the camera. A forced habit.

Considering the situation, he was willing to use whatever he has in his arsenal. It seemed to work because Mademoiselle’s anger wavered. There was no risk of being kicked out.

She gave her consent.

“Have you always work in this parlor all your life?”

“I have,” Mademoiselle responded with a curt nod and arm crossed.

“Are you sure?” He was practically challenging her, daring her to try to say otherwise.

“I’m quite certain. This is my family business, after all.” Her answer was irrefutable.

Adrien slowly nodded, withdrawing his opposition.

“Thank you. I just wanted to be sure... That's all...”

Game over.

It's over. Everything's over.

He finally ran out of options.

They left the building and stepped out into the chilled air.

Nino and Chloé were worried and tried to talk to him.

"I can take you to see a doctor. Maybe you have a fever or something?" One of them offered, but he wasn't sure who.

He didn't remember what he said back to them, but they didn't pursue him.

At some point, they had split up to go their separate ways home.

Adrien was reluctant to go home, so he took the longer path. He didn’t bother looking at his phone to check the number of miss calls from his drivers nor did he bother returning those calls.

Instead, he shuffled to Place des Vosges; the oldest square and one of the most beautiful in Paris with its long arches, paths ways to the central part of the park’s garden – which at the moment was cover in deep snow–, and red brick on building occupied by an assertion of diverse shops. One particular shop stood out the most in his opinion.

Tuck at the corner street that faced his school was Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

His nose naturally carried him there. The promise of sweet watered his mouth. He hadn’t meant to gawk at their tasty inventory from the bakery’s window, but he did nonetheless.

Adrien watched Marinette’s mother and father cleaning up after a long day’s work while laughing merrily like a happy couple. Envious began to swell in his heart for his own mother and father.

They spotted him staring, freezing him in place like a deer in headlights.

It was Sabine; Marinette’s mother, who open the bakery store’s door that jostled out from his paralyzing state. The heat from inside leaked out, warming his frosted cheeks and dry up his running nose.

“Would you like to buy some of our end-of-day sales?” She said, “We have a lot and would appreciate if you take some.”

He looked at her, dumbfounded. Then he stared at the silver tray of baked goods on the glass counter near the front.

With no plan of action, Adrien meekly nodded and entered the bakery as the thought of food rumbled his stomach. Albeit, cautious and unsure where meeting Marinette’s parents would lead him.

When Adrien reached the platter of pastries, he paused.

“I don’t suppose you know who I am?” Adrien winced inwardly for thoughtlessly asking, but there was no turning back now.

“I do,” she nodded, but Adrien withheld himself from celebrating.

Considering his alter-ego Chat Noir was an embodiment of misfortune, he wasn’t known to be lucky. Today’s little adventure was a statement of this. So, he tread their conversation with pessimism.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Do know a girl name Marinette too?”

“No, sorry,” Sabine answered with a smile that a mother would give to their son. It was similar to his own mother’s affectionate gaze but more sympathetic. “I only know you from the billboard that I see outside our window.”

Truth to her words, when Adrien turned to look outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie’s windows he could see a picture of himself advertising his father’s clothing line.

“Is everything okay, young man?” Tom; her husband, notices his solemn behavior.

"I'll be fine," he lied and he thinks they knew. But for the purpose of keeping their peace in mind, Tom and Sabine pretended.

“Do you …have kids?” Curiosity ate at him. To grown adults, it probably looked like he was trying to make polite conversation with them.

The petite Asian woman laughed while the large man beside her loudly chuckled.

“Sadly, no. We’re so busy we don’t have the time or day to think of caring for another.”

Upon hearing this, he immediately wanted to apologize. Apologize for not being able to protect their daughter. Apologize for unable to bring their Marinette back.

What was more crushing was he couldn’t say those things or rid the guilt.

“You should. You will make wonderful parents.” Adrien felt like a coward for hiding the truth, which sparked a little frustration in him but he was quick to simmer it. The least he wanted was to make the Dupain-Cheng nervous after they have shown him hospitality in both past life and this life. He gave them a model smile. “I can tell by how much care and love you put in this store.”

“Why that’s very kind of you to say,” Tom thanked him while turning to his wife to give her a slight hug as they watch him pick and choose their pastries. “Your parents brought you up to be a fine young man. You must be close to them.”

“I’m not sure about that. I don’t think I know them very well. I use to think I did, though.” He answered honestly, thinking about his father again. A man that Adrien work hard to please and try to make smile for so long and in the end couldn’t.

It was a pretty shallow relationship too, where they didn’t say much to each other unless a situation permitted it.

That was the worst part of his memory that he got back.

It was the reason he was avoiding home at the moment.

It also what reignited his resolvement to get Marinette back again.

“Are you having trouble at your home, son?” Tom look alarmed, probably caught on to Adrien’s disenchantment.

“Oh No. Sorry to worry you. That was just me talking out loud.” Adrien reassured then point out the delicious chocolate croissants and chouquettes. “I would like one of each please.”

Sabine and Tom exchange a worried look when he handed over some cash to them to pay for the baked goods. A silent agreement seemed to have passed between them because they pushed back.

“It’s on the house.”

“I have money.” Adrien protested, confused at their change of heart.

“Take it as a sample.” Sabine winked.

“Plus, it’s almost Christmas.” Tom joined in encouraging him to take them.

Once Adrien received the paper bag holding his chocolate croissant and chouquette, he was quickly escorted out the door by Mr. Dupain-Cheng. The bakery shop keeper’s bell gave out a tiny chime as the door underneath it open.

“And whatever disagreements you have with your parents, please be easy on them. We as adults do make mistakes sometimes. It might also look like we have things together and are perfect, but that’s just an act to appear strong in front of kids. You might be unable to see it at this time, but your parents love you and have your best interest at heart.” Tom parted away with those words.

“And if you like our chocolate croissants and chouquettes be sure to tell everyone and come back!” Sabine hollered over her husband broad shoulder from the back of the store just as the door closed.

Adrien stood outside alone under the moonlight. It was deafening quiet since the thick snow absorbed the noises of passing cars and street life. Behind him, the lights of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie were turned off like it would deter him from entering again and returning the undeserved gift the Dupain-Chengs gave him.

He sighed in defeat, slouching his shoulder. Well, it did.

Adrien rose his chin high and started marching. Destination, home. As much as he tried to avoid its existence, there was nowhere else he could go.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the front gates of the Agreste’s Mansion. Pushing the gates aside was easy too. But when Adrien reached his double doors, he needed a moment to take a deep breath in and a breath out. A second to psych himself for his father expected fury and disapproval for skipping a photoshoot.

As the time came and pass, Adrien finally went to ring the doorbell.

Waiting for the door to answer was nerve-wracking and took all his strength not to run and hide.

At last, the large double doors swung open. The face that greeted him was his mother.

She instantly pulled him into a hug.

Adrien half-risen to return it, momentarily stunned and forgotten she was there with him instead of absent in his life. The morning excitements and happiness returned to him. The thought of looking forward to spending Christmas with his mother and father crossed his mind again. All the misery and despair set aside for a brief minute.

“What were you thinking?!” His mother sniffled. “Running off like that without telling anyone. Not responding to your phone either? Adrien, I thought I brought you up better than this.”

Like a gluttony, Adrien soaked the moment all in.

“I’m sorry, mom.” He quietly answered, and drop all formality and etiquette. His eyes tightly closed in fear opening them again will erase this wonderful dream.

“Adrien.”

Adrien reluctantly pulled away from his mother’s hug and straightened his back.

“Yes, father?” He answered in a robotic voice.

The moment was almost a reminisce of a past Christmas where Adrien also ran away to cool his head. Except, the circumstances were different. This wasn’t going to end with a happy meal with all his friends and family.

“Why did you skipped today’s photo op session? That inconvenient a lot of people.”

Gabriel drew closer to them. His tall figure overshadowed their forms. He was dressed in his familiar white dress shirt and wore black-framed silver glasses on his nose. Every part of him was immaculate and pristine in this version of Gabriel like the last. The only difference was the softness in his expression.

Adrien tried not to get fool by the clever ruse. Gabriel, his father, Hawk Moth; was good at masking emotions- wither it be a cold calculated gaze or hiding a sinister smile.

He closed his eyes when his father gave out a tired sigh.

“You never did like doing modeling, did you?” Gabriel noted.

Adrien kept his mouth shut, contemplating an answer to his father’s question.

Should he played along and lie?

But before Adrien could decide on a proper response, he felt his hair being gently rumpled by him before the hands dropping to clapped both his shoulders. Thus, stirring Adrien from his deep thoughts.

He stared deep into his father’s blue eyes in confusion and noticed how lively and warm they were for the first time. Kind eyes that cannot be possibly lying or hiding anything.

A bit of his old father has come back.

Funny enough, the stare made his father self-conscious and uncomfortable in an endearing way because the man shuffled between his left and right foot. It was surreal seeing a successful fashion designer with a famous brand who is well-versed in running business fumble.

“W-well?” His father prompted.

Adrien was still speechless from the revelation he had just discover.

Gabriel sighed once more but for a different reason, taking in Adrien’s silence as confirmation to his question.

“I wish you told us in a graceful manner than this. You should have said something instead of making us worry, Adrien. It’s okay to disappoint me, so long as you are honest with us. It is important that we trust each other. If you begin to hid things from me, naturally I'll imagine things. I can’t bear the thought of losing you." A small crooked smile was placed on Gabriel’s lips that was supposed to be reassuring, Adrien guessed.

This made Adrien realized that the person in front of him was a completely different guy. A man who never knew what it felt to lose someone. A person whose desire for the Ladybug Miraculous earing and Black Cat Miraculous ring hadn’t become all-consuming to the point of not caring the well-being of others.

Yet, a part of him can't fully trust his father. He can't trust the woman who was affectionately gazing at them on the sideline was even his mother. But as he slowly took in the day; a mundane day compared to his exciting life as Chat Noir may he add, his resolution to bring Marinette sway a little.

Would it be selfish of him to want to celebrate Christmas with these shadows of what-could-have-been? At least, can he keep this moment engrave into his heart and take away with him once it disappears?


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> Consider this if you will, you have a very unhappy person living in a more or less than a happy life.
> 
> Then he opens his eyes one day, and the whole world has completely changed.
> 
> It's a beautiful world. Calling it paradise doesn't even do it justice, it's _that_ wonderful.
> 
> And this person will never be unhappy ever again.
> 
> …

Consider this if you will, you have a very unhappy person living in a more or less than a happy life.

Then he opens his eyes one day, and the whole world has completely changed.

It's a beautiful world. Calling it paradise doesn't even do it justice, it's _that_ wonderful.

And this person will never be unhappy ever again.

Up until the other day, Adrien had been run ragged by all the weird happenings going on around him. To suiting up as a cat superhero and fighting villains that were actually innocent people being possess by akuma and enslaved by their own negative emotions, to dealing with a lazy cat kwami and its love for stinky cheese, from hiding his secret life and balancing his own normal life, and finally facing his father who was the mastermind of his friends and his struggles.

But none of that matters to the person he is right now.

In this world, there are no akuma attacking civilians. No Hawk Moth or Le Paon. No danger. Just only a few minor thieving and crimes here and there that the authorities are able to handle.

It's a normal world.

So, was this something this person should be happy about?

Was he happier in a world where people were being harassed every day and living in fear? Hawk Moth as his father. His mother gone.

Or is he happier here in a world where his father and mother love him, but at a price of another person he cherishes missing in his life?

The altered world or the original world. Which one is better?

The one good thing about experiencing a metric ton of weirdness since starting his school at Collège Françoise Dupont is that Adrien has become used to it.

If he hadn't, he would've gone crazy and talk to the school's counselor by now... He still thinks he might be going insane if it won’t for the fact that he spent a year living a life as Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir at night and model kid by day. Every detail of it recorded in his head. Too detail to be something made up by his imagination, right?

Adrien sulked deeper into his seat and lightly thump his forehead against the table, frustrated that his thoughts were running him in circles.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Nino,” He mumbled. His cheek still glued to their large shared desk; although, it didn’t stop him from rising his fist to greet Nino’s fist bump.

“I hope you are awake today.”

“I guess,” he grumped at Nino who has taken his usual seat beside him.

Adrien had woke up and arrived earlier to school because he couldn’t stand being at home for too long. Not without the guilt that came with it.

So, the paradise that was given to him couldn’t even be enjoyed. Not like Adrien wanted to enjoy it.

An adventure like that couldn’t be forgotten.

Marinette shouldn’t be forgotten.

If no one else remembered her, then it's the least he could do to honor her heroism.

But the thing is, Adrien didn’t know what happen to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl in ladybug’s spots.

In fact, he had absolutely no idea who is responsible for changing his world then perhaps a guess it was the doing of his father. Yet, talking to him now would lead to nowhere because Gabriel Agreste was a totally different person.

It was a total mystery as to why only he remembers their other life. A remnant of Plagg’s luck or lack of luck? Who knows?

And that's how Adrien stayed. Never knowing what happened, forever.

His memory messed up.

His life carrying on a tiny void in the corner of his heart.

There was no one to tell about the amazing things his friend and he have accomplished.

No wised old man from an ancient secret society of monks to release him from his mundane life.

No gluttony cat kwami to argue and snap witty comments with.

Adrien felt helpless against the oppression that was called his new reality.

“You know,” Kagami poked her head into Adrien and Nino’s conversation, “just because your eyes are open doesn't necessarily mean you're wide awake. You’ll have to accept the reality that's in front of you too."

“Kagami, you’re acting like you don't know what's going on around here, aren't you?” Adrien tipped his head back to face her. All he could see was his world upside down, which included her frown. “Be honest. Hasn't the thought of killing me ever crossed your mind?”

“I think you should go to the hospital as soon as possible. You should do it before it's too late.” Kagami answered, noticeable and understandably disturbed.

Well, it was worth a try. He thought to bring in another person’s memory out that wasn’t his closely knitted friends would bear some fruit. Even if the person was once an akuma who chased him because of a fencing match. Admittedly, what he said had been a bit extreme. He apologized for that, claiming it was an awful joke. A very awful joke.

"What's up with him?" Alya asked upon seeing Adrien sour mood. She looked healthier now after just one day of recovery. There was no sniffling or gurgling in her speech. Of course, a cold could never beat Alya. She's too feisty.

"He spazzed out yesterday. Something about a girl he was hung up on." Nino answered so fast and without hesitation that Adrien felt betrayed. "I think the cold finally got him."

"That's a surprise, considering how health conscious his parents are." She scrutinized him from her seat behind them and try to dissect any foul play.

“I don't wanna talk about it anymore,” Adrien groaned into his arms. He turned his body away so that his back faced them.

Nino and Alya continued talking despite his protest.

"He might just have watched a bit too much anime. He made us chase down this old man who supposedly guard these special stone call Miraculous, actually. I was worry he might have got caught up in some sketchy scam."

“Miraculous? Like the stone on a jewelry?”

“Yeah, like a stone on a jewelry.” Nino verified with a nod, only to backtrack his words. “Wait, wait, wait a moment. You sound like you _know_ what it is! Is the show _THAT_ popular?!”

“It’s not a show.”

“What is it then?”

“A special holiday museum exhibit at the Louvre,” Alya’s words caught Adrien attention. “Supposedly, these jewelries contain magic in them and have been used by heroes and villains throughout history to shape our world.”

“You can’t seriously believe that? This sound like a marketing scheme. Magic? Really?” Nino complained.

“Some taste you have. These jewelry have been traveling around the world for your information.” Alya huffed and argued. “Even Adrien is into them.”

When he didn’t immediately reply, Alya tried calling him again.

“Adrien?”

He slowly turned to his two friends.

“You are talking about that new exhibit they are having at the Louvre, right?” She asked.

And then he burst like a wound-up coil.

“You clever clever fox!” Adrien screamed out of excitement. Everyone else in the classroom stared at the commotion.

“Did he just call me a fox?” Alya gaped at Nino.

Nino shrugged, having given up trying to understand his best friend.

“The dude finally lost it,” was Nino’s explanation.

Adrien chose not to comment; instead, began gathering his things together like his jacket and scarf. The act dumbfounded their friends.

“Hey! Where are you going?” While Nino and Alya were out of commission, Chloé was not. She managed to nab him just as he was out the classroom’s door. “Class is about to start.”

“I'm leaving early. Tell the teacher whatever you want. I've got the plague, dysentery, and typhus too. I felt like I was dying so I left,” He rambled and slipped out of her tight gripped, down the green stairs, and rush pass Fred Haprèle who guard the entrance of Collège Françoise Dupont. The poor man was flabbergast by the pandemonium Adrien left behind in his classroom and couldn’t do anything but gawk at him as he ran.

“Adrien! You idoittt!” Chloé hollered after him. It was the last thing Adrien heard as he exited out the school’s courtyard.

With a great leap over the entrance’s concrete stairs, he landed into the snowy streets of Paris then made a mad dashed to the closest Métro transit and only just catch the underground train as it closed its doors.

When all was said and done, Adrien was left nervously shuffling beside riders. The train cart was quiet and only slightly crowded because of the morning rush hour, which was a world apart from the chaos where he ran away from.

The ride to Musée du Louvre wasn’t pleasant and could have been faster.

His heart pounded at each stop they reach closer to the destination until finally, it exploded.

The intercom called out “Louvre Rivoli and Palais Royal Musée du Louvre” station. Repeating the name again to those who didn’t hear it the first time.

Immediately, Adrien jumped to the train’s door and bolted out when they open.

All the while, anticipation and anxiety kept building inside of him. He tried very hard to calm himself and lower his expectations. First reasoning himself that this universe’s Miraculous could be different from his. They may not function the way he thinks it does. Second, he realized he had no clues as to where to search within the world’s largest art museum. Lastly, what exactly would he do with them once he found Plagg and all his friend's Miraculous?

He also didn’t want the same incident as yesterday, where made himself look like a fool.

He didn’t want another disappointment lead that ended in dead ends.

Adrien didn’t have answers to any of his questions, but what he did have was courage. The courage to walk up to the intimidating and enormous fortress that was once used as France’s defense against attacks and invasion. In the center, surrounding by the stone fortress was the Grand Louvre Pyramid.

He paid the entry fee at the lobby. There were a few strange glances made by the staff seeing as he was the only teen out of school and unaccompanied by an adult, but they didn’t comment nor did the security guards at the front stop him.

Adrien easily mixed in with the tourist once he joined the crowd, and the unease thoughts that the staff will throw him out disappeared.

Being spotted by fans was highly unlikely too since most were girls around his age who otherwise be at school unlike him, but he made the extra effort to pull his scarf higher to prevent being recognized.

On the way in, he grabbed a hand full of pamphlets of all Louvre exhibit being display in hopes one of them was about magical jewelry and spread them out on an open bench. There was one for ancient Egypt and Greek, paintings from Renaissance and other renowned periods, a little babble of famous sculptures, and the list goes on.

Adrien sat there filtering through the glossy piece of parchments, going next to study the layout of the large museum after finding no info on the pieces of jewelry he was searching for. He circled parts with his pencil where they are likely to be displaying the Miraculous. Obviously avoiding the painting and sculpture exhibits. They definitely won’t be there.

Would the Miraculous be in the Egypt section? He recalled Alya writing a blog on Ladybug being 5000 years old back when she was trying to discover Marinette’s identity. Worth to check out. It’s also a good idea to check the other ancient exhibit too.

Once Adrien was happy with the map that he routed out, he collected his things - which now includes a bunch of unnecessary Louvre’s pamphlets shoved into his satchel- and dashed to the nearest historical display.

Adrien scoured up and down, each corner, and every spot that a normal person may have missed or dismissed. He did it fast as he was slow. There was just so many to keep track and investigate.

For example, over there look like Plagg’s ring only dingier.

And if he squinted his eyes a bit, Adrien could say the one in the last display had looked like his ring too.

Did the one in front of him line row by row with other famous rings could be as well?

They had all began to blur into a mosaic of glittering objects a long time ago, which only brought up more questions.

Should Adrien look for the Miraculous in its active state or dormant state? He was afraid he might have forgotten what the actual ring looked like. What was harder is he can’t be for sure about everyone else’s Miraculous. Their color or appearances.

When Adrien began his search, he expected to see a sign pointing to them saying "I'm right here!" But things have never been that easy for him, of course not.

The confidence he had moments ago began to wither. Maybe this was an unrealistic idea.

He was losing his mind and running himself down.

Adrien pushed himself off the glass display on dusty old silverware from Greece and dragged his feet to a bench, sat there and groan into his hands. He grounded the heel of his palms against his tired eyes. A headache began to pound at his skull. The exhibit room he was currently in was thankfully empty and quiet, so he took an opportunity to rethink his plan.

That had been the idea until two voice spoke up and perked his interest. They were familiar in a sense that Adrien heard them before, but only once in passing. It wasn’t what drew him to their conversation. In fact, the topic they were discussing was what got Adrien raising up again and sneaking closer to them.

Only a wall separated the pair from spotting Adrien.

Carefully, Adrien peeked around the corner and spied at the private exchange.

"Father! Father! It is here!" Jalil Kubdel; Adrien remembered him as one of his classmate's older brother, shouted and panted. The young man carried a wide eager grin and a small wooden crater. His bright red hair was slightly in disarray like he ran here.

"About time. I can’t believe it nearly got lost in the shipping," Monsieur Kubdel said. He looked just like his son, but aged and wore a mustache. Excitement shined in his eyes too. "So, let see it."

Jalil lifted the lid of the wooden crater with ease - probably had it unhinged by the courier to inspect the content beforehand, while Monsieur Kubdel took a step forward and hover over it.

"Easy there. Be careful. It's thousands of years old," Monsieur Kubdel instructed then audibly gasped.

Despite Adrien cranking his neck as far as he could go, he couldn’t see what Jalil and Monsieur Kubdel were gawking at inside the wooden box. The suspense was killing him.

"Beautiful. Splendid. Magnificent," the elder of the two mans drawn, further trampling on Adrien’s patients.

Adrien's fingers continue to grip the wall like it was some lifeline. If someone spotted him now, they will see a strange boy clawing at the wall and looking suspiciously. But even if someone did saw this bizarre scene, Adrien wouldn't care. What matter most was the content inside the crater that Jalil held in his arms.

All Adrien’s salvation lies inside there.

Magic. Kwami. Superheroes. Supervillains. Adrien wanted to believe they are real things. However, there was some logic and rational side of him still lodged inside that said he was disillusion. Everyone's words of concern for the past two days ate at his heart and nail down every uncertain thought. The fatigue he felt trying to convince himself otherwise kept building up inside him. It was a struggle to keep from being discouraged. Stress had left him as a husk of himself.

Kids with power that surpassed any normal human understanding sounded insane. How did he even handle all it so calmly in the beginning?

Just that thought now makes him nauseous. There was so many responsibility and commitment tied to bearing the Miraculous too. People relied on him to save the day. Sometimes lives depend on it.

What was he thinking?

And yet, he wouldn't trade the experiences and memories for anything else.

His chest tightened with those resolutions.

Then within his darkest moments, Adrien saw something red. It wasn't a bright obnoxious red, but a very dark rich red color.

What he saw was a familiar octagon shaped chest, granted just the edge of it. Even if the instant was a split second and he could only distinguish the chest by its shade and shape, he recognized the magical jewelry box anywhere.

"There you are," Adrien whispered to no one particular but himself. "I found you. It really is here. It wasn’t a dream."

_This couldn’t be made up,_ his heart sang and danced.

He has finally found something he could call a lead. A clue to return things to the way it should be.

Saying he is relieved was an understatement.

Luck had always withheld and escaped him, but today it graced him like fate was making up for all those misfortunes. If that wasn’t the truth then Adrien would like to imagine Tikki was watching over him.

"So, this is the Miraculous."

Adrien faintly heard Monsieur Kubdel said, snapping him out from the moment.

There really wasn’t a need to listen any further. No one can change Adrien’s mind that the octagon shaped chest was the same box owned by Master Fu. Nonetheless, the acknowledgment was still welcomed.

"What a remarkable piece of craftsmanship," Monsieur Kubdel hadn't since stopped gushing over the Miraculous jewelry box. He adjusted his spectacles as he narrated the fine details of the wooden box. "Look, you can see each side has a Chinese character on it naming an animal from the Chinese zodiac. The hinges are made of pure gold. There is also a peculiar pattern on top of the lid. Obviously, East-Asian influence."

The older man had said it like he was an expert. Perhaps in this world, Monsieur Kubdel's expertise was not on Egypt.

"It will make a wonderful contribution to the Ancient Asia exhibit," Jalil agreed.

"Let's first clean it up. I also like to look at the spell book that came with this."

With that decision, they close the lid of the wooden crate which contained the Miraculous jewelry box and took it with them.

"Are these Miraculous really magical as people have say?" Jalil curiously asked as they journeyed down a hallway.

"Nonsense!" Monsieur Kubdel waved at the nonsensical claim put forth by his son. "People of all nationality at the time believed in all sort of supernatural stuff. It is how they explain things they couldn’t understand like drought and famine or even miracles. Science has explained most of these strange phenomena and science will explain the rest. There is no such thing as magic."

"Well, that's disappointing," Jalil grumbled and lost most of his interests.

"We're historians. Not a cult looking to fuel their conspiracy. I thought you have more sense in that." Monsieur Kubdel reprimanded him with a light chide.

Adrien tailgated the Kubdel family down a flight of halls, always a good distance behind them.

The small chat between father and son did little to entertain him, especially when the topic switched into mundane things like relationships that Jalil seemed to fail at and his father have no problems pointing them out.

"Father, I am doing fine. Don't worry."

"You know your mother and me will worry."

Adrien was so out of the loop from their conversation that he didn't notice he had stepped into a restricted area.

"Halt." A gruff voice from a security guard greeted him. "What are you doing trespassing? Non-personnel are not allowed here."

Adrien tried not to visibly cringe as he faced his new obstacle, which was a very bulky and unhappy guard. The worst part was standing there and watching Jalil and Monsieur Kubdel disappear with the crate. Out of Adrien’s reach.

The guard gesture to his left, which Adrien’s gaze naturally followed.

He soon saw the sign which reiterated what the guard had earlier said in bold letters. On the left of those words was a big red circle with a stick figure crossed out. The illustration was there to help convey the message for those who didn’t understand French.

"Whoops, didn't see that. My mistake," Adrien chuckled a sheepish laugh. For good measure, he pulled an apologetic look.

Honestly, he hadn't seen the sign. The museum really needed to work on placing the "Restricted, only employees are allowed" sign where someone could easily see it. However, this predicament was the least of Adrien’s worries.

"Hey, you're just a kid," the guard noted with surprise. "Are you skipping school?"

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the tension build and the guard's eyes on him intensified.

"Well, uh..." Adrien trailed off while unintentionally sounding more suspicious each second. It was also becoming harder finding an excuse and a convincing lie to hide behind. He blamed today's emotional roller coaster ride for wrecking his nerves and composure.

Not like it matters, how was he even going to slip into Monsieur Kubdel's office to grab the Miraculous? Following the two Kubdel mans had been a spur of the moment decision. No plan. No foresight. It was rash.

Adrien had one chance getting the jewelry box. He can’t be too careless.

Furthermore, it will only become more difficult once the Miraculous are release to the public. Millions of people will have eyes on them. He couldn’t very well steal them right under their noses. Such a disappearing act was beyond his capability. He was just Adrien Agreste now. A normal boy with a normal life.

Considering the situation, Adrien knew to cut his losses when he saw it.

And so bolted, promising himself to come back with backup.

"Whoa, hold on! You." The guard tried but failed to catch him.

"I think I overstayed my welcome at the museum. I better leave before I become _history_." The pun was unnecessary, but it felt like the first in what felt like a long while since Adrien threw one.

Adrien easily slipped into a crowd of people who were awing at the famous Mona Lisa painting and blend in when the guard caught up to him.

Thankfully, the security guard had better things to do than make a scene and chase a juvenile boy who skipped school. He left Adrien alone and part him with a warning glare.

Not long after, Adrien exited Musée du Louvre. It was also without further incidents from the staff. The noon sun blazed behind his back and light reflected from its' ray onto the snow glared his eyes. He stride out with a smile and in high spirits.

You could say his time spent here was _revolutionary_.


	4. Mandela Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> Each of us remembers things that don’t align with what we feel is right. There is more to this than just false memories.
> 
> …

"I need your help," Adrien pleaded to his three friends just as lunch break was about to end.

Even if his friends are still apprehensive about this whole Miraculous thing and his claims to being heroes in another life, he hopes the connections they share was strong to overcome the bias.

He had gathered them at the side of their school where it was less conspicuous and private. The disadvantage to having a meeting here is they were knees deep into the snow and shivering.

“Ugh, this again?!” Chloé exclaimed with her hands up in the air and a scowl on her face. “Adrien Agreste,” she pointedly declared. “We are not superheroes. There are no supervillains trying to take over the world. No Miraculous, kwami or whatever they are called. No magic. Zip. Zero. Nothing. End of discussion!"

“I’m surprised he even came back to school,” Nino commented beside her.

"Mmm-hmm," Alya nodded in agreement.

Chloé threw another frustrated scream and gaped in outrage for being easily brushed aside, which everyone pretty much ignored or accepted as her normal response.

“Where the heck did you even go?” The copper hair girl thought to began, previously known as Rena Rouge. “You just suddenly bolted out of the classroom.”

“Musée du Louvre,” Adrien answered, grateful that at least there was some progress in their conversation.

“Seriously, man?” Nino quivered in his jacket with arms crossed to keep himself modestly warm. It seemed to provide little comfort to the boy because his teeth still clattered when he talked. Even his glasses fogged because of the cold. “You skip school just so you could visit somewhere even more boring. At least have some class to go to an interesting place.”

Adrien’s lips twitched upwards in amusement.

“What can I say? They have great art. It’s what _draw_ me in. It was _Louvre_ at first sight.”

There was a long silence where Adrien was sure he heard someone’s patient snapped.

“Okay guys, I think he’s back to normal.” Nino deadpan to Alya and Chloé. An annoyed expression plaster on his face. “We don’t have to worry about his mental state anymore.”

“This guy still needs to learn his place," Chloé asserted, bringing the focus back to the issue at hand as well the attention back at Adrien. She eyed him critically, her stance never relaxed. “You have to learn that your dumb shows are just that. Dumb shows.”

Ouch, that comment kind of hurt him. Chloé never did pull away from her punches, not even as Queen B. Joking aside, Adrien really did needed their help and so reverted back to his serious face before the situation escalated out of his hands.

During his Métro ride back to school, Adrien thought up many ways to convince his friends about the Miraculous. Now that he knew they exist, his effort has doubled. The result of his long reflection was this plan.

“Chloé,” Adrien started. “Why do you hang out in our group?”

“W-what do you mean?” She stammered and recoiled back, caught off guard by his sudden and unexpected question. All the bravo she conjured up diminished.

“You never like Alya nor were you ever chummy with Nino,” Adrien pointed out to her.

There were not many people the blond heiress would consider close yet here she was coming back every now and then like a force of habit.

“Well, they are your friends.” Chloé simply answered, still not following his line of thoughts.

“Yes, but think harder. What prompted you to decide to quote and quote _tolerate_ them?”

He allowed her time to ponder the answer. While they wait, he went to his best friend.

“Nino?”

“Yeah, bro.” Nino arched one of his eyebrows when he was called up.

“How did Alya and you end up together?”

“What?!” Nino almost choked on the thin air. A light blush appeared on his face. The tips of his ears turning a furious red.

“Come on, Nino. Just answer.” Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend’s bashful demeanor.

To Nino’s credit, he did try. Just like Chloé, Nino struggled to recollect his memories. Specifically, memories related to Marinette and the Miraculous but at least he was able to return a decent reply.

“…I had a crush on her best friend and wanted to ask her out, but instead, situations happen and I found out I have more common with Alya.”

“Who’s the friend?” Adrien asked in a hurry, starting to get excited that this plan of his was working. What had been a hypothesis was quickly becoming fact. He wasn’t the only one with amnesia.

“It was…” Nino trailed off, a bit unsure. He glanced at Alya for help. “Who was your friend, again?”

However Adrien didn’t give them a chance to think, instead started to interrogate Alya. If his memory served him right, Alya of this world is the same as the Alya of his world. She still blogs and perform class duty as class representative. Or so he thinks. In truth, the lines between them were starting to blur a bit.

But Alya is Alya, no matter the circumstances.

“What made you run for student class rep?" Adrien blurted out. "You’re already busy with your blogging, right?”

“I don’t know.” Alya was instantly on her guard then thought. “I guess, someone asked me. Blogging has always been my thing, so I'm never going to give it up over another thing or least sacrifice my time. But, now that I thinking about it, I’m not sure what would have changed my mind.”

Bingo. A match.

Their puzzle expression was all Adrien needed to confirm that.

The first time is could be a fluke, the second time is coincident, and the third time is an undeniably a pattern.

Adrien finally found someone in this upside down world who has the same memories as him.

Something is preventing his friends from forgetting or a part of them refuse to forget their other lives. Some more than others. In his case, he remembered more than his friends.

They all share this connection. A common anomaly.

“Adrien, let’s cut to the chase.” Alya sighed, looking entirely unamused by the mystery Adrien was weaving everyone in. “What are you trying to get at?”

“Oh. Sorry,” he chuckled out. He was probably going a bit too fast for them to catch the meaning behind his many questions.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. He was also guilty of enjoying their confused and bewildered expressions. It was a nice change from their usual pity gaze they throw at him because they were worried he had gone insane. However, Adrien knew he hadn’t fully won over his credibility back from them.

"Let me start explaining with another question." He heaved out a heavy breath, knowing fully well their responses. Nonetheless, this question was important. It provided a stepping stone. “What does the name Marinette bring you to mind?"

“You mean the girl that you're hung up on and insisted was in our class but not?" Nino supplied, trying to be helpful by refreshing everyone's memory on the event.

Although embarrassed to admit that such a thing happen, Adrien still nodded and urged his friend to continue.

Nino looked apprehensive as everyone expectantly gazed at him. Since Nino spoke first, it was assumed he would start sharing his opinion first. Instead, he choked but not in a literal sense.

"Um...Ladies first?" Nino meekly offered.

When Alya and Chloé glared at him, Nino quickly rectified the situation.

"I mean, if the girls want to go first."

Nino sank even deeper into his jacket and scarf, almost like a turtle withdrawing into its shell in hopes to weather a storm. Just imagining that analogy almost made Adrien laugh because of how accurate the description fits Nino. Afterall, Nino’s alter ego was a turtle.

"Yeah, uh. No. That's not how it works." Chloé snorted. Her arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Yeah... We're good." Alya joined her shortly, obviously not fond that her boyfriend panic and threw them in an awkward position too. "Thanks."

She wasn’t actually thanking him. In fact, her tone was taking in a snappy edge.

It's not often Chloé and Alya would agree on things, and even rarer is to collaborate with each other. Often than not these circumstances that brought them together never ended well.

Nino looked towards him. No words were utter, but Adrien could see the panic in his golden-brown eyes.

“Alright.” Adrien stepped in, feeling guilty for putting Nino in the spotlight. He could pick-up that his three friends were uncomfortable. Chloé, Alya, and Nino were obviously worried they would say something wrong and set him off again, which was understandable. Admittedly, Marinette had been a sensitive topic since he arrived at this alter-world. He hadn’t handle talking about her disapperance gracefully. But come on! Adrien only freaked out that one time in class because he thought he had gone insane for remembering a girl who no one recalled. It had been a confusing time for him.

The very least Adrien wanted from asking about Marinette again was to get his friends to think. If one thought hard and long like he did, surely they would get some of their memories back too. Obviously, that was not happening anytime soon.

Adrien had reached an impasse. Perhaps, he should tackle this problem from a different angle.

Satisfied with this option, Adrien turned to Chloé. Resuming his interrogation again.

"What about Pollen? You always complain how she overwork you."

Then to Alya.

“How about Trixx?”

Finally to Nino

“And Wayzz?”

Blank and trouble gazes stared back at Adrien. Their eyes didn’t flicker in recognition at any of those names, just like Marinette’s.

“No good, huh? I should've expected as much." Disappointment. Adrien had gotten used to that heavy emotion. The feeling of hope inflated into a big balloon and slowly leaking out. But today his hands have a better grasp on hope, which was in a form of a little red box. The box that is currently being held at the Louvre.

Taking a deep breath and collecting his courage, he said: "Well, then let me tell you about them and your missing memories."

To be honest, he didn’t know where or how to start right away.

He had to take a moment to think. While doing so, he took the moment to admire the breathtaking view of the Seine River. The water refracted the sun’s light onto the snow cover city, splitting it into a multicolor array of tiny sparkles. Almost like the light was passing through a crystal prism and casting a rainbow over Paris.

The chilled air created a poof of warm cloud as he exhaled and began his long-winded story.

"As I have mentioned earlier to Chloé and Nino, we all use to be heroes. Heroes with magical powers given by our kwamis. Pollen. Trixx. Wayzz. Plagg. And Tikki." This piece of information was meant to provide Alya some needed background since she missed most of the drama yesterday.

"Chloé? A hero? Pfft. _Now_ that's hard to imagine." Alya laughed clutching her sides.

"Hey!" Chloé shrieked in defense. "I so could do it."

The student rep part-time blogger fixed Chloé with a level gaze. Most of her mirth have left.

"You're too self-absorb to think of anyone but yourself, much less save the world." Alya pointed out the dilemma and hole to Adrien’s story.

"She got better after her hero debut," Adrien interjected, admittedly with lots of trails. Yet, Chloé was still a great contributor to their group.

"Not to be a nitpick," Nino interrupted their side discussion. "But that's five, dude."

They turn their attention to the boy.

"Pollen... Trixx. Wayzz. Plagg. And Tikki?" Nino clarified. "Those are their names, right? There's only four of us here." Then gesture to himself and everyone for emphasis.

"Right!" Adrien happily nodded, liking how things were turning. "Marinette was part of our team too." And spare a glance at Alya.

"She also was your best friend, Alya. You two were very close." He said carefully.

Said girl perk her head with mild interests.

"She was the one to convince you to be the class rep," Adrien continued, ignoring the skeptical look the girl gave him in favor of reminiscing about the good old days.

"She was the girl that set you and Alya up, bro." He said to Nino, and was so caught up in his memories that he forgot to hold back his tongue. "Even if it was by accident. You two must have connected well because you were able to stand being locked up together in the gorilla habitat for hours."

"She did _what_?!" Nino immediately bleached.

Alya appeared to fair better in response, seemingly reflecting Adrien’s words carefully in her own little world.

"It was only for your guys’ safety!" Adrien assured, feeling regret for painting Marinette in a bad light. He frantically worked to clear her name. His own nerves becoming his downfall.

"Um.. and it's a bit complicated... Where to start?" He broke off, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, well... you had a crush with Alya’s bestie. But Marinette had feelings for me, but I was smitten with her alter ego Ladybug and I didn't know it was her. And then stupid me encourage you to ask her out, but she thought it was me asking cause you freak out and froze. Then somehow lead to Alya and me acting out some spy movie when really it is us coaching our two stupid friends. That was a disaster. An akuma attack. And... It. Is. Just. Complicated."

Adrien finally wheezed out. Exhausted.

"Buddy. My friend. My dude..." Nino began, sympathetically.

Just from his posture and tone alone, Adrien already knew Nino was attempting to sway him to reason before he even started.

The ex-hero turn to normal teen boy was taking the opportunity to talk while Adrien was collecting himself. Quite sly, which was out of character of Nino unless you take into consideration that his best friend's girlfriend was once the holder of the fox as well as being notorious for being nosy. She could almost get anyone to spill their darkest secrets. Adrien said _almost_ because she never caught on Marinette’s and his double life. Not through conventional ways, anyways. Or else anyone could have easily figured out.

To be fair, it could be - what he dubbed - the "glamour" effect from the magic suit protecting his identity. It slightly changes his appearances. More disheveled hair and cat-like.

In any case, Nino was spending too much time with Alya.

"... this is very hard to believe."

Adrien heard part of Nino speech and refocused.

"I did say once I would sit back and watch where this goes, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Nino reasoned. He tried to smile to lessen the criticism, but it was stretched and thin like it took a lot of effort to keep it up.

Before Adrien could argue back or bring up another moment that might be more memorable and impactful for Nino to be persuaded to his side, Alya spoke up.

"You’re missing the part where the zoo animals were on the loose," She murmured quietly, looking up in surprise at her own words more than he did. It was the quietest she ever been too, Adrien thinks. Which says a lot because Alya was not a quiet type of person.

"You remember?!" Adrien gasped. If all it took was to tell a little story, then he should have done it sooner. He was ecstatic. This was the breakthrough he needed.

"Adrien, wait!" Alya shouted to him, sounding apprehensive at what she had released. But he was already onto Chloé, sprouting a paragraph upon paragraph worth of stories to her. From the times Chloé taunted Marinette on her taste to Marinette critique on Chloé lack of tastefulness. Honestly, they were similar. It was beyond his comprehension as to how their hostile and rivalry started.

Adrien grabbed Chloé's shoulders and began shaking her silly.

"You lost my father's derpy hat competition and title of student class rep because of your dishonest methods. You couldn't compete against Marinette’s talents. She always challenged you to be a better person. Making you rethink your friendship with Sabrina and reflect how people see you. Pointing out your worst traits."

Chloé, in return, struggled to follow and respond to the conversation. Not like he paid attention to what she was saying. He was busy converting his childhood friend into a believer.

"Marinette and you have the longest history out of all of us, Chloé!" He concluded his rant then added "Grant, not the most pleasant" as an afterthought.

At this point, Adrien stopped his excessive shakedown.

"In any case," he continued. "Doesn't anything I told you ring a bell? You guys were archenemies but became good if not decent friends. You even said how regretful you were by your actions after finding out she was your idol; Ladybug. If you hadn’t been so busy being jealous and envious of her happy life then you guys could have been friends sooner."

He noted the way Chloé shuffled in discomfort, looking for an opportunity to escape. So he kept a tight hold and anchored her to the spot, deliver what he hoped was a plead.

"Please remember."

Naturally, no one could resist the kitten eyes.

“Let me just say first," Chloé began, pushing his hands off her shoulders. "I don’t necessarily believe that superheroes or villains exist. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

“Yeah, I know.” Adrien stepped back and gave a sad smile.

“But,” Chloé interrupted. “I can understand and imagine someone who is worst than Alya existing. I might even possibly accept this Marinette girl once existed too."

To this unflattering comment, Alya snorted.

"Funny, coming from you." The teen blogger remarked then turned to Adrien. "I'll admit there are some weird coincidences. Girl has fair freckled skin and dark hair, right? I wonder why I imagine her that way."

"It's because!" Adrien wanted to shout, excitement bubbling over his words once more.

"Because?" Alya questioned, while Chloé and Nino remain quiet but attentive beside her.

“Because…” Adrien repeated again but with less zing. The words he wanted to say died in his mouth.

He can't remember the reason. Every time he tried recalling it, the memories grew a little fuzzier. It was already hard for him to recite their past adventures and mishaps out to them.

A dark pessimistic expression fell over his face. Dread drop into his stomach. The worst possible scenario has come true. He was forgetting.

He was afraid of what that meant.

Why was the universe so against at bringing Marinette back?

There was silence at the end of his question because he didn’t know how to answer it.

"My theory is..." Alya pitched in after seeing that he had no motivations to continue talking. Her speculation was mostly lost to him, only managed to grasp a bit of his attention.

She had begun talking about an article on the internet where a large group of people remember things in a particular way like spelling or event, but turn out to be incorrect.

People who thought Pikachu’s tail had a black tip at the end, but it doesn’t.

People think the Mona Lisa is smiling now, but she used to be emotionless.

The Queen in Disney’s Snow White never said, “Mirror, mirror on the wall” but “Magic mirror on the wall.”

Et cetera. Et cetera.

They called this phenomenon the Mandela Effect.

“That’s not it at all!” He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut out of deep frustration.

“I never said I didn’t believe you," Alya said, prompting him to slowly open his eyes. "You haven’t even let me finish my explanation, yet.”

She folds her arms in a defensive stance.

Adrien’s mouth fell open. This news surprised him.

“Each of us remembers things that don’t align with what we feel is right. There is more to this than just false memories." She reasoned like it was an obvious conclusion. "We have no idea what goes around us. Everything we are surrounded; life, death, space, and even time, is so complicated that our brain literally does not have the power to process what is happening. It is entirely plausible there is parallel universe with your specific memories. A memory or memories so strong that you swear it to be true, despite evidences of it being the contrary. The Mandela Effect poses that it is possible for us to slip into these different dimensions and our most dominated memories from our original world takes over.”

"You totally lost me." Adrien sighed, massaging the sides of his head with two fingers.

"For someone who's supposed to have better grades than us, you’re not very smart,” Alya joked. She pushed her specs up her nose in a smugged manner.

"Now, you're just being mean." He grumbled.

"Try to follow along, pretty boy." She chuckled and patted his shoulder out of good faith. "All I'm saying is there is a possibility that you are right. Even if by a smidgen. As your friend,  I-"

Alya paused and glance at their other friends before pulling them into their conversation. Literally, pulling them by yanking their arms and locking them to her sides.

Chloé sputtered and glared at Alya while Nino only relaxed after seeing his limbs were not at risk of being snapped in half.

" _We-,"_ Alya corrected later. "-are here for you."

Incidentally, the school bell rang at that moment.

All three paused to listen to the chime. If they don't hurry, they'll be late.

Adrien faced his best man and childhood friend.

Although Alya volunteered Nino and Chloé, he still wanted their consent. He had put them through a lot more than Alya. Abducted them and force them to follow his every whim.

With a clear goal and mind now, he would like to have everyone's cooperation because there are consequences if they fail. It was also a risky operation.

"The answer is obvious, isn't it bro?" Nino shrugged.

Adrien looked at Chloé, next.

“I hate to admit it, but she is right," Chloé said as she slipped out of Alya's hold and work on straightening her hair. "I think you, Adrien, are crazy and I don’t understand any of this but I'm not leaving you alone with these two losers."

Her hip was cocked to one side and thumb pointed at the direction of Alya and Nino.

"Even if it requires you helping me steal an ancient artifact from the Louvre?" Adrien asked hesitantly then winced at their blank expression, whether from failing to compute his request or unable to find an appropriate response.

"Is that what we are doing?" Alya double checked.

Adrien nodded.

"My only hope to get things right again is the Miraculous." He confirmed.

Adrien noticed how Nino looked on warily as Alya's mouth stretched into a diabolical grin.

"That sounds fun! I'm in." She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call it fun exactly..." Adrien attempted to explain, but gave up halfway through. If he had continued, Adrien would have fallen behind on the infiltration plan that Alya was drafting up.

"Monsieur Kubdel is the curator for the Asian exhibit opening in Christmas, which includes the Miraculous jewelry. We'll ask to interview him and masquerade it as a school project. Should be a cinch since he is Alix’s father." Alya stated as fact and indulge deeper. "And if he asks why not wait, we can say we wanted to see them first hand before they get releases to the public."

The girl couldn't resist releasing a tiny squeal at the prospect.

"What a great scoop for my blog!" Her hands clapped excitedly. "Miraculous was said to possess power, you know. And from the sounds of your claims, it is true. It was long forgotten in history and many wonder what was so important about them to be so revered. To discover such a secret sounds so uncannily cool!"

Chloé rolled her eyes.

“Good Lord, calm down.”

Annoyance flashed through Alya's eyes, but she managed to smother it.

“Ahem,” Alya coughed. Her business tone returned. "I mean. Of course, our aim is to help you; Adrien. That was all bonus."

In response, Adrien lightly chuckled. He could never have come up with a brilliant plan like her's.

It was simple.

It was doable.

It was great to have the scheming Alya back. Second to Marinette, she was the best at planning these sort of riots. She was the whiz kid in their five-man group, after all.

"Chloé and I will draw his attention away while you do your magic." Alya went on. "You’re coming with us, of course."

She motion to Nino to indicate she was talking to him and explained, "Adrien needs backup. Your job is to watch over him."

"You guys are crazy." Nino groaned. "I'm crazy for accepting this! Did I mention this is crazy! This is in the territory of expulsion."

"Not if we have our sweet daddy's little angel here to talk her way out." Alya countered. Obviously, with sarcasm in the word _angel_ to describe someone who was not.

Everyone stared at heiress. The daddy's little angel that Alya was referring to.

"You can be really difficult and persistence when you want to be," Chloé dully remarked to Adrien.

Adrien sheepishly grin. Guilty as charged.

"Why not?" Chloé relented afterward with surprisingly little resistance.

Meanwhile, Nino continued to wallow in despair as the last sane person in their group.

"You don't have to, Nino." Adrien gave his best friend a way out one last time.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. We're friends." Nino said with a little offense in his tone for being thought so lowly as to ditch a friend, and thus closing the door and chances out.

It made Adrien immensely happy.

A couple kids were going to perform a heist together. It wasn’t the most dangerous thing they have done before. There were many adventures Adrien would recount that hit the top five by heart, but he doesn’t have time to recite them.

“One last fight together? To get our fearless leader back. Our friend.” His mouth pulled into a pleased smile. Finding the occasion to be something worth celebrating, he thrust his fist out in front of him.

It didn't take long for Alya, Nino, and Chloé to gently nudge in their closed fist and join in the fist bump.

Funny enough, they left a gap where Marinette would have been had she been there to place her hand in the circle too. Subconsciously, his friends knew something was missing. Having done this routine so many time after a battle.

They probably didn't notice except him.

He pulled his hand in with that lonely thought. However, not with a heavy heart because he wasn't tackling this alone anymore.

In the end, he didn’t really need to convince his friends. Adrien learned that friends can help you and a true friend stays with you to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> This chapter was hard to write. I was having writer block and work started up again. I think it is because I can only base on assumptions on how they (Alya, Adrien, Chloé, and Nino) will act. Generally, you don't see them interact much on screen.
> 
> Anyway, friendship power! Need more team Miraculous dynamic in this fandom.


	5. A Different Place, A Different Time, A Different Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> Flashbacks from today's morning goodbyes from Adrien’s happy father and mother invaded his mind as well as their worry faces made when he hadn’t told anyone where he had ran off to on the day he found out his world wasn’t quite like he remembered. 
> 
> His dad was not the same person as the one who would do anything even harming or disregarding a life to get his wish. This man was at peace with himself. Forgotten the crimes he committed in a different place. At a different time. In another life.
> 
> …

Getting an interview with Monsieur Kubdel was surprisingly easy. Especially, when you praise the man.

"I do say, you kids have good taste." Monsieur Kubdel said as he guided them deeper into the Louvre museum. Happy to educate the younger generation on his profession. He was very passionate about it too.

Their feet clattered loudly against the polished floors. Historical art pieces decorated the walls on both their right and left sides. Large and small. Colorful and rich. There was also a musty and old smell to them that gave away their age and made the air stale.

"What can we say? We are fans of your article you wrote on... um..." Chloé struggled for the particular word.

"Tibet!" Alya practically screamed whether it was from excitement or to save Chloé from embarrassment. Most likely the former rather than latter. "Especially their shamanic and animistic religion, Bon."

Chloé gave her a strange look as if the blogger girl was insane.

"What?" Alya questioned Chloé's stare then defended, "It is surprisingly interesting." And shrugged.

"I am impressed by your knowledge, " Monsieur Kubdel interrupted the two girls while missing Chloé's quiet little snort. "But don't think Tibet is special. As a matter a fact, the concept is shared across many religions."

Adrien had taken an offhanded approach as did Nino compare to Chloé and Alya. They trailed behind the trio and tried to act inconspicuous as possible while the girls continued to throw flattery commentary at Monsieur Kubdel.

It wasn’t Adrien and Nino’s forte, to say the least, but they do pitch in the conversation once in a while.

"What other religion, dude- I mean, Monsieur?" Nino asked. His nervousness and lack of experiences in acting were evidence by the squeaked in his voice.

Adrien knew the answer to Nino’s question, rhetorical or not, having heard the history before. A long-forgotten history told by an old man who sprouted philosophy to be precise. But, to make their conviction more convincing, Adrien put on a face as someone who was eager and intrigued which was not hard to fabricate. He also pretended not to know too much about Miraculous unless he wanted to raise suspicions for having info that shouldn't be available to a normal boy like himself.

Well, Adrien thinks that was where the conversation was leading towards anyways. And he was right. Monsieur Kubdel had done extensive research on the subject.

"Animism," which the historian smugly added was from Latin word anima meaning breath, spirit, or life, "is the religious belief that objects, places, and creatures all possess a distinct spiritual essence."

Adrien knew it was going to be one of Monsieur Kubdel's long lectures from the way his round specs glinted in the light and air of sophistication that surrounded him.

"For instance, Japan's Animism is a form of _gods_ called kami."

The word _kami_ sounding remarkable close to _kwami_. Adrien couldn’t help but be amused.

"They are sacred spirits which take the shape of things and concepts important to life, such as wind, rain, mountains, trees, rivers, and fertility. Kami are not separate from nature, but are of nature, possessing positive and negative." Monsieur Kubdel informed them.

No surprises, the history lesson was very similar to Master Fu's version of the tale.

Kwami are conceived in a similar fashion. Whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as love, beauty, and mathematics, kwamis are formed. Like how Tikki (the kwami of creation) and Plagg (the kwami of destruction) were simultaneously formed at the beginning of the universe's existences. It was only through the Miraculous were humans able to interact these intangible little spirits.

"Many cultures exhibit this sort of religion." The history lesson continued." The indigenous people in North America, Africa, and some Asian countries. You’d find it hard to find a major world religion today without traces of animism still clinging to it."

"They aren't coincident if so many cultures follow it. What if they do exist?" Adrien commented, curious as to what the historian will say next and perhaps leverage it. Revealing the existence of kwami outside their circle isn't a crime if the person in question already knows about the secrets of the Miraculous, right?

"Nonsense," Monsieur Kubdel dismissed without a second thought.

Adrien huffed, a little disappointed and annoyed at the response. So, Monsieur Kubdel doesn't believe in supernatural being means he didn’t know about the Miraculous. It also looks like the man wasn't lying either. He supposed made sense considering that Monsieur Kubdel had said the exact same thing to his son, Jalil, when asked if magic existed.

Despite the outcome, this hadn't changed their goals neither did it stop Monsieur Kubdel from whipping up another lecture. The unfamiliar technical terms and subject not helping their situation.

"There were just a lot of people who have similar mindset as there are different sides to a person. It is actually viewed as primitive with polytheism being seen as more advanced, but there is a more natural harmony and more earthly wisdom within animism than almost any world's religion."

Adrien thinks polytheism means the worship of or belief in deity/deities. Either way, they didn't bother asking the historian to explain. Even the ever-energetic Alya was losing a bit of her steam. She settled on asking polite questions. The journalist inside of her refusing to kneel over and die.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination.

"Good evening," Monsieur Kubdel greeted the security guard that safeguard the exhibit floor they were currently at. They needed to pass through it in order to reach his office.

The security guard returned the salutation with a stiff nod of acknowledgment.

"I'm bringing these kids up to my office. They're my daughter's friends. Remember Alix?" Monsieur Kubde asked for the sake of being friendly, and so didn’t expect the man to reply. "Anyways, they want to see our star display first hand before it gets released to the public on Christmas."

The security guard took a moment to critique their faces and artillery. To be blunt, it wasn't a pleasant or an approving look.

"They have already signed in and pass security." Monsieur Kubdel stepped in, seeing the beginning of protest forming in the guard's mind then beckon Alya, Chloé, Nino, and Adrien to follow him.

“I’m with them.” Adrien mouthed silently as he passed by the security guard who was the same man that try to apprehend him in the morning today. How unlucky was he to see that man twice? Apparently, very unlucky which shouldn't be a surprise to him than it is. But don't people take shifts? It was the evening now.

The security guard glared suspiciously at him. Obviously, he remembered Adrien as the boy who skipped school and tried sneaking in from earlier.

Adrien wave back awkwardly with a shy smile, making sure to stick close to his group. He waved off the raised brow from Nino who had seen the exchange, slipping into his best friend's walking pace.

They were approaching a door.

"Another time," Adrien sighed and promised. The moment wasn’t appropriate to explain to Nino.

It wasn’t until a swiped of a badge from Monsieur Kubdel and obnoxious buzz sound later were they inside the messy office. There were paper clippings, scribble notes, and books spread across the room, covering several desks which seemed to be shared by other occupants who worked in the museum.

In the center of the clutter was the Miraculous jewelry box, unboxed from its wooden crater and looked well taken cared. Just seeing it again brought a slight choke out of Adrien.

With a closer look, he could see the gloss shine hasn't rubbed off from age nor were there any chips or flaws to its dark red wooden exterior. Adrien would even say that the jewelry box looked even better than he last saw it with Master Fu.

"Excuse the mess," Monsieur Kubdel apologized. His annoyed voice tearing away Adrien’s attention. It was an emotion he least expected to come over the academic man. "We are a bit behind schedule on for the Christmas exhibit. Everyone has left for the day to reconvene in the morning. Apparently, it meant dropping everything they were working on." He gritted through clenched teeth.

Adrien sympathized him.

"It's hard to find good people these days," Monsieur Kubdel woe, clutching his head as if soothing a headache that was beginning to form. "In any case, you are not here to listen me rant about my troubles. You are here to see the Miraculous." He ushered them to come closer.

Everyone shifted and gather around the table where the jewelry box was laid out.

"I can't see what's the big deal," Chloé commented, peering down at the ancient box.

Monsieur Kubdel regarded her carefully, a little confused by her sudden nonchalant attitude while Alya, Nino, and Adrien glared at her.

Adrien elbowed Chloé to gently remind her to keep in character.

"I mean, wow! This is sooo interesting." She forced a big smile, only to turn around to gaged when Monsieur Kubdel's face turned away.

The historian seemed to buy in the attention.

"Yes," Monsieur Kubdel agreed. "I actually got my hands on its spellbook too."

"How nice. Another super old thing." Chloé lamely drone, at least quietly to herself and out of earshot from the adult.

"Can we see the spellbook?" Adrien immediately asked, budding into the conversation.

Again, Monsieur Kubde didn't question the legitimacy of their request. Instead, choose to indulge them a story as he went to retrieve the book from his desk.

"The spellbook was created at an unknown time and found in a destroyed temple. I cannot decipher the calligraphy."

The book he brought out is a large hardbound book with a brown leather cover, just as Adrien last remembered but, unlike the Miraculous jewelry box, was in a worse condition. Pages were slightly tattered and burnt like it barely survived a raging fire and only the harsh frozen Himalayas' climate was what preserved it all these years.

"I only connected the jewelry box with this book because of the golden insignia they both have."

To make this point, Monsieur Kubde gently tapped the front of the hardcover book and top of the Miraculous jewelry box.

"No other culture share this intricate design, meaning they have to originate from the same place. Furthermore, there are illustrations of peoples inside the pages that correspond to individuals jewels found in this jewelry box. Hence, why I believe it is a spellbook used to conjure gods that the temple worships and those peoples on those pages are host to these _gods_."

Chloé and Nino gave a skeptical once over at the rather normal looking red box.

Having seen their dubious look, the historian straighten up and tisked them for being close-minded.

"Devine possession is not a strange concept in ancient time. Perhaps, the pieces of jewelry are mediums like the Oracles for the Roman god Apollo."

Monsieur Kubdel, with white glove cover hands, gingerly lift the box's lid up.

Adrien recognized each ornament inside - bracelet, ring, earing and more. They were arranged into their individual section of a five petal lotus flower while the midsection, shaped in a ying-yang symbol, held the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.

The petal section opposite of the lid's hinge is blue and is where the Peacock Miraculous sat. The lower left petal section is pink and is where the Butterfly Miraculous is laid. The lower right petal section is green and is where the Turtle Miraculous is located. The upper left petal section is orange and is where the Fox Miraculous is rested. Lastly, the upper right petal section is yellow and is where the Bee Miraculous is placed.

All seven Miraculous were there for the first time.

Adrien chance a glance over at his three friends. It was hard to tell what their expression and reactions were, but he thought he saw a flicker of recognition. If not, a sense of eerie familiarity.

"And you know what is more interesting? There are more Miraculous." Monsieur Kubdel dramatically revealed in a grand voice then proceeded to open the secret side compartment that held the twelve subsequent Miraculous jewelry. Each one is inhabited by an animal from the Chinese zodiac.

The historian carefully plucked one of them from the draws for everyone to see. Incidentally, it was the monkey Miraculous. It was thin, long, and delicate hairy accessory that, if unfolded, turns into a black headband. [1]

A famous Chinese hero name Sun Wukong wore it once, if memory serves Adrien right.

"No kidding,” Alay squealed, her phone out to record the historian's words. No doubt, it'll be used for her blog later on.

"What do you think about my theory?" Monsieur Kubdel prompted for any opinions from his other audiences, namely Chloé and Nino who had remain mostly silent.

Adrien will admit the historian has done his research well. Of course, he couldn’t exactly vouch for him. Secrets are secrets. Even if there is no one enforcing the rule anymore.

Adrien knew he was being a hypocrite considering a moment ago he had been about to reveal the secret of the Miraculous. But it was on the pretense that Monsieur Kubdel already knew. Furthermore, who knows what part Alya will cut out from the interview.

So, Adrien diverged the historian’s attention.

"It's getting late." He motioned his friends to play along with his charade.

Out of the three, Alya was the most disappointed.

"Really?!" She whined.

"Uhhh... yeahhh." Nino stepped in to help him, "Yeah." He said again a little more confident to Monsieur Kubdel. "We don't want to intrude you any further, dude- I mean, Monsieur."

His friend fumbled a second time that evening.

Monsieur Kubdel visibly sagged at the admission but understood. He gently placed the Monkey Miraculous back in its drawer, and closed and securely placed the jewelry box's lid.

"I suppose you're right. It is a school night for you kids after all. I hope what I've given you was enough. I can also reference some books that might help your project."

"That's will be... um... helpful?" Nino supplied with a restraint smile. He was struggling to maintain polite interest and hold down dread as the historian pull out books upon books for them to borrow. The expression could have easily mistaken for as apprehensive, which Monsieur Kubdel did in fact mistaken.

"It's alright." The man assured to no one but himself, placing the stack of referral books in their care.

Chloé, Nino, and Adrien exchange looks.

They decided to take advantage of the misunderstanding.

"Yupppp, too bad." Nino said, sounding not the least upset.

"Quite unfortunate we can't stay longer and get the one-on-one," Adrien added.

"Well, I think-!"

"Totally agree!" Chloé budded in on Alya, her manicured hands clamping tightly down on the blogger's mouth and protest _that_ surely wasn't suspicious at all.

It was, in fact, suspicious, but Monsieur Kubdel brushed it off as teenage antics.

When Alya's mouth was released, because the girl needed to eventually breathe, she relented and gave up her journalist instincts. Although, not before giving a nasty glare at Chloé.

"Fineeee," she grumbled.

Soon after, they thanked the historian because it was only polite to express one’s gratefulness when a person helps you. And he has helped them quite a lot even if it is unknowingly.

Monsieur Kubdel gave them a polite smile, oblivious to the kid's schemes. He began leading them out the door without any precautions.

Nino and Adrien made sure to stay a few steps behind just like before, only their last step was a giant leap backwards. The door began closing on the three individuals: Monsieur Kubdel, Alya, and Chloé.

"Monsieur Kubdel, I have some questions." Alya distracted Monsieur Kubdel before he notices the missing boys.

Even Chloé participated in the discussion.

"Excuse me, but can we talk about the jewelry."

The last thing Adrien saw was the girls waving them goodbyes and sending them thumbs up just as the door clicked shut.

Nino and him stared at the closed door for a moment.

With just them in the room, the silence became deafening.

"Wellllllllll, don't need this anymore!" Nino suddenly cheered, overjoyed to relinquish the heavy burden of his school bag that held half of Kubdel's books. The other half were distributed equally among their friends. Only Nino took the bulk of it due to having the most room in his bag out all of them.

The said bag was dropped with a loud bang.

"Hm.... I'm not sure." Adrien pondered out loud. "We still need to keep the act that we're doing a school project."

"...For how long do I have to carry that dead weight?" Nino looked accusingly at his bag on the floor; the dead weight he was referring to.

"A week and a half?" Adrien guessed. It was a generous estimate.

Nino stared at him in disbelief then groaned.

"It's not like we need to read them." Adrien chuckled at his friend’s foul mood. "Anyways, we don't have much time! The girls can only do so much."

"Yeah, yeah," Nino exclaimed rather unenthusiastic and shuffled toward the stuff left out by Monsieur Kubdel. "Leave it to me, bro."

Nino grabbed the spell book from its pedestal and began taking screenshots of it with his phone.

Meanwhile, Adrien carefully opened the Miraculous jewelry chest and started switching out the Miraculous with a close replica he bought from a store. Each one was wrapped and placed in his school satchel.

All was according to plan until Nino pointed out something peculiar.

"Hey, I can understand this." He said, pausing at a page.

This pulled Adrien's focus away from his task. He only managed to store a few of the Miraculous, stopping at the Tikki and Plagg's Miraculous. In fact, he was in mid-stride of stuffing them in his bag.

"What?" Adrien exclaimed, confused.

"I'm telling the truth, dude. Just come over here for a sec'."

So Adrien did, carrying the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculous with him in both hands.

"Here look!" Nino insisted when Adrien finally stood beside him.

Adrien strained his eyes. The characters inside look gibberish to him at first, but they began to click in his mind.

"Tell me I am not going crazy!" His friend's voice was tittering on the edge of hysteria.

"You're not going crazy, Nino." Adrien said breathlessly, calmly even. He shuffled the two Miraculous into one of his hand and traced his free one over the inked characters like it was a fond friend he hadn’t seen for a long time and didn't know he missed. It might as well be.

Then Adrien did something really really stupid.

He read the spell out loud.

Not long after, a bright light engulfed the room.

Nino and him had to shield their eyes to protect themselves from becoming blind.

Adrien also had to juggle his holding on to Ladybug's earnings and his ring due to them being the source of the pulsations of energy. They shone brilliantly and grew warm to the touch, but never hot.

Once the light died down, two distinct blobs came into focus.

A tiny red ladybug and a tiny black cat.

Naturally, Nino freaked out.

"You were not kidding!" He squawked at Adrien.

Tikki and Plagg stirred from their slumber, uncurling their limbs and stretching their stub arms out above their large heads. They took their time wringing out all the creases and aches from sleeping (for god knows how long) in their fetal position.

Adrien probably looked like he was about to cry. All he could do was wait and see what happens next.

While it was moving too slow for his sake, it was moving too fast for Nino’s.

Nino was taking deep breaths, struggling to comprehend the situation.

"It's okay." Adrien tried to ease his best friend.

Instead of being appreciated, he was shushed.

“Shh,” Nino said and patted the air in front of him with a hand. “Shh. I’m processing. That was a lot of information all at once.”

He rolled his eyes but nevertheless smiled at Nino.

"Then don't freak out."

"I-I'm not freaking out." Nino sputtered indignantly. "Are you freaking out? Cause, pssh. I'm definitely not freaking out."

It was funny. His friend tried valiantly to appear cool and collected when he was obviously not.

At some time, the kwami had adjusted to their new environment and had settled down. Now, Adrien felt them curiously watching him talk to Nino. Well, to be precise, Tikki was watching them.

Plagg, on the other hand, was busy sneaking around. He floated beside Nino’s head and shouted a lame "Boo!"

Nino screamed bloody murder.

The cat laughed.

As expected, Tikki scowl at the mischievous kwami.

"Plagg! That was not nice to scare the poor boy."

"Hey! He said he wasn't scared, didn't he?" The cat kwami shrugged then glance at him, "I think he is better than this kid over here."

Plagg was referring to Adrien.

A silly (and probably manic) grin split Adrien’s face at the admission.

"I missed you too, Plagg."

Disturbed, Plagg drove and hide behind Tikki.

"See!" He pointed as if that could justify the cat kwami's reasoning.

Tikki giggled behind her paws.

"Aww, don't be shy." She sweetly said. "Come out."

"No thanks!" Plagg hollered.

"Are you some type of genie?" Nino asked, fully recovered from his little scare. It seems the initial spook rebooted him. He curiously poked at Tikki's belly as if to test his sanity.

"That's tickles." The bug reeled in and let out a hearty laugh.

"I met a genie once." Plagg scoffed, peeking out from behind Tikki's shoulder to answer the glasses boy. He was offended by being compared to something below his league. "So-!"

"So he grants wishes? Big deal!" Adrien enthusiastically finished or more accurately repeated for them. Only someone with psychic ability and foresight could say it so perfectly, but in actuality he been through this situation before. Plagg and his introduction had followed a similar flow.

However, the cat kwami didn't respond positively like Adrien had hoped.

Actually, Plagg didn't respond at all. He was speechless. Not even a single snarky remark.

Adrien self-consciously ran a hand through his blond hair, finding it tousled and tangled. Did he say something strange? Why was Plagg acting so weird?

"That's what you were going to say, right?" Adrien tried to rectify the situation or whatever mistake he made to upset Plagg; however, the moment was disturbed.

"Does these _things_ even eat?" Nino asked. He was ignorant to the tense atmosphere that was brooding between Plagg and Adrien, instead focus on prodding Tikki for answers.

"Their called kwamis." Adrien informed him in a matter-of-fact voice. Tikki was too much in a laughing fit to properly reply. Besides, he needed a break from Plagg's accusative and dubious stare. It was the type of stare that the cat use on him whenever he accidentally crushed one of Plagg's beloved wedge of cheese. "Tikki like sweets. Plagg like Camembert cheese."

"Okay, now you are freaking _me_ out." Plagg suddenly shouted. The fur on his back bristles with belligerence. His body was coil back into a defensive stance.

Tikki had been pull aside and place behind Plagg, making their role reverse. The protectee becomes the protective. It was endearing in a way that despite Plagg's many shortcomings - mainly his laziness, he wouldn't hesitate to protect those precious to him. It was a side of Plagg that Adrien can relate to.

However, instead of bringing forth a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart at the display of Plagg's proudness, it brought more confusion.

"You don’t remember me?" Adrien finally realized a moment later. He felt his heart crushed by the harsh reality and truth. All the things Plagg and him did together. Every little experiences, disagreements, and affiliation. Gone. None existence. To the cat, it never happened which Adrien supposed was the correct assumption.

In this universe, there was no Hawk Moth. So, no Ladybug or Chat Noir. No magical meeting. In fact, this was their first meeting.

Adrien should’ve known when he saw no flicker of warmth from the cat kwami's eyes. It might have lessened the pain in his chest. What made him think that kwamis were immune to this memory loss that everyone was suffering from?

Plagg dropped his hostility upon seeing Adrien's forlorn frown.

"Least you could do is get me some cheese." The cat passed off lightly.

This made Adrien snort.

"Even if I feed you, your stomach is a bottomless pit," he joked.

And just like that, everything was fine again.

Plagg was good at picking up when a person is upset and when to diverge sensitive topics, call it cat's intuition. And if it wasn't intentional, Adrien appreciated Plagg for silently sticking by him. But Adrien didn’t want to leave it wishy-washy. Last time he did, it ended horribly.

More than anything, Adrien want them to be friends again. Starting off their friendship with lies is not a good start. He wants to be a hundred percent honest. Take it as a new slate.

"We've been through a lot, you know." Adrien began and retold a story he, by now, knows by heart since he had to narrate it in so many renditions to convince his friends.

"We fought together with Tikki and everyone else chosens against my fath-" He paused to correct himself. "Hawk Moth who had Nooroo. His plan was to cause enough trouble to bring forth the strongest Miraculous and use them for his selfish deeds."

"So we met before?" Plagg studied his face carefully before giving up entirely. "Well, you do seem familiar."

Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the kwami's lack of concern, just accepting it as it is while it took a bit of convincing for his friends to accept. This alternate reality wasn't so different after all. Plagg was the same carefree and easygoing cat.

"Even if I wanted to deny it, there are parts to the story that makes a lot of sense. It'll be dumb to ignore." Plagg responded with a slight tilt of his eyebrows. He didn't see the brunt of the joke or why Adrien even laughed.

Equally, Adrien found it strange to see a sensible Plagg. Nevertheless, the cat kwami's answer sounded honest.

Adrien looked to Tikki for her opinion because it takes two to complete a wish. A wish he hoped the two omnipotent beings in front of him will let him grant.

She had been watching silently on the sideline as had Nino.

Tikki bow humbly with a patient smile plastered on her face.

"I do feel like we met before too. You know stuff that no ordinary boy should know." The little red bug admitted.

Even Nino smiled reassuringly when Adrien glance at his direction. There was no doubt in the boy's eyes now.

Adrien felt the heavyweight shift off his shoulders. Immense relief washed over him.

Without Adrien’s consent, a tear roll down his cheek then another and another until he couldn’t stop the on pour. It was mortifying. It was embarrassing.

"Not cool, bro!" Nino awkwardly slung an arm out and gently pat his shoulder, obviously uncomfortable and not use to the openly display of emotions. Adrien didn’t blame him. He was always taught to bottle his emotions by his father. To be mature and strong. Even now he was not sure if his father was in his right considering it made his friends worry.

Plagg floated close by, his presence brought him comfort while Tikki dabbed Adrien’s cheek with her small paws.

It wasn’t tears of sadness though, but tears of joy.

"Sorry," Adrien sniffled, dragging his clean sleeves over his nose. Someone believed in him. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to know that. "It wasn't easy. I didn't always think I was right."

"We can talk about it." Tikki offered. Bless the kwami's kindness. "What happen?"

Adrien started by continuing on where he left off on his story.

"Believe it or not, this world isn't how it supposes to be. In this world, there are no akuma attacking civilians. In my world, they regularly harass and torment the locals and tourists. Actually, rampaging akuma are so abundant that they are seen as less of a threat and more of an annoyance. Our jobs were to capture and cleanse them."

"Sound like a rough life," Plagg commented from the sidelines.

Adrien nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how this world came to be, but I'm pretty sure it's from one of those battles with Hawk Moth. One of our friends is missing, I don't know where Master Fu is and my mo-"

"Master Fu?" Tikki interrupted. Her head cocked adorably to the side at the name while a myriad of questions danced behind her blue eyes.

"Yes." Adrien nodded. "He's the Guardian of the Miraculous."

"But they died out from a fire long ago."

Those words shook him with great discomfort.

"Huh? That's not how it happened. I mean, they did but Master Fu survived."

"No one did." She didn't look happy about it either.

"Wha-" Adrien failed to string words together. Now that he was getting answers, they weren’t ones he wanted to know. But he stayed firm and reminded himself this isn't real. This isn't his world. Things don't have to be or stay like this.

"I-I'll fix it. I'll return things back." He said with a straight face. No, he promised the little red bug.

"How?" She asked, understandable more confuse than before.

"With your and Plagg's help! The earing of the Ladybug and the ring of the Black cat. They are the most powerfulest Miraculous."

Tikki's face suddenly darkened with his words, anger replacing her confusion.

"Is that why you sought for us? Power?" She pressed. "How are you any different from the man you said who took Nooroo?" Her lips were set in a fierce line.

Adrien looked away, suddenly feeling foolish and a shame. There was a reason why Miraculous were kept a secret from the world, he knows. It was because humans tend to be greedy and easily tempted. His father was greedy and Adrien wasn't any more different.

Like father like son.

"I know I'm asking too much, but..." He trailed, unable to bring himself to finish nor see Tikki or Plagg's disappointment.

After a moment, Tikki pulled back and sighed.

"That's not it. It's not how things work." She reached a paw out towards his head and observed his reaction, expecting him to bat her away. Instead, he just watched her.

Gaining confidence, she ran her paw through his blond frill in a comforting manner like a mother would do to soothe a child.

Tikki wasn't punishing him.

"Someone dear to you is gone, huh? All evil is stemmed from good intentions in the beginning. I've seen many times how this gets played out." Her smile wasn't sincere; it didn't reach her eyes, nor did it curl in the pleasant way it did when she was amused. It seemed almost self-deprecating. "What's done is done. We can't change what happened. We can only move forward."

A surge of defiant began to swim through his veins.

"I don't understand." He said. He hated every second of it, realizing how childish and bad the words made him look, but he pushed on. “If you could do something that no else can. If there is a chance you make something horrible better. If you could save someone. Wouldn’t you want to try?”

Adrien had enough being shot down and shut up. Tired of being pulled and yanked by the whims of the world on a tight leash and having people dictate his life. Cats, while referring himself as one is ridiculous in itself, are meant to be independent and free. If there was anything useful he was taught by his awful father, it was to speak up and say what was really on his mind.

Thinking back to his father’s words they always seem so cold, but he remembers them fondly now. Maybe he was just getting old.

"What is your relationship with her?" Tikki inquired as if to test his commitment.

Not knowing how to answer the unexpected question, he to a moment to ponder.

First, Adrien would say Marinette was a close classmate.

A very dear friend.

His partner and equal.

Someone he cherished deeply.

All he knew was that he needed her. He needed her warmth, her joy, and her presense beside him and his friends. Her absent from their lives felt so wrong. It would be so wrong to just ignore her existence, to pretend that the problem would go away if he just averted his eyes.

It's also when Adrien began to understand his father’s feeling for doing things that he did. A thought Adrien never guessed will cross his mind nor sympathized considering what the man had done.

People dealt with a bad hand of cards and made bad decisions all the time. That's a given fact. It's natural. No one is perfect.

When push comes to shove, people will become desperation, they'll get caught up in work they are trying to fix, and lose sight what is important.

He’s partly to blame for his father's behavior, too. Without meaning to, he let it run while knowing full well that nothing was fine. He should have taken a harder stance.

Regardless of the past, Adrien was determined not to become that type of person.

"Do you know what it means getting her back entitles?” Plagg asked. “If what you say is true, then won't you lose what you have here? Are you okay with this? Is she worth this, kid?"

This is the first time someone posed this dilemma to him. It had crossed his mind a couple of times of course, but he never voiced it out loud. Never got the chance to really question it. Something always came up. Whether it be another clue to get out of this world or trying to keep his wits together.

If Adrien chooses to stay in this world here, he will know Chloé, Nino, and Alya as ordinary collège French kids living a normal life. Since Hawk Moth has no ruling or power, Adrien can say goodbye to the surreal experiences of crime fighting, magic, and mind-defying logic that has no concrete realism to exist. His father wouldn't be so busy with his evil schemes. He maybe slightly distance, strict, and awkward at parenting though, but his heart could eventually open up to him a little bit each day.

He might have been like that, but Adrien will never know now and could only imagine.

And after worrying about it for the past couple of days, Adrien had the answer to who was behind all of this.

His father _wished_ for this world.

He just wanted to live in a normal world with his loving wife and son, that's all.

Flashbacks from today's morning goodbyes from Adrien’s happy father and mother invaded his mind as well as their worry faces made when he hadn’t told anyone where he had ran off to on the day he found out his world wasn’t quite like he remembered.

His dad was not the same person as the one who would do anything even harming or disregarding a life to get his wish. This man was at peace with himself. Forgotten the crimes he committed in a different place. At a different time. In another life.

Was it fair to judge a person who, in a sense, hadn't commit a crime or was unaware he commit one in the first place?

Memories faltered a bit when Adrien’s desire swayed. Like his mind has been doing for the past few days. Her face fading when he thought about this particular girl. Was he only doing for the sake of himself? Out of guilt? Out of sanity?

Where do memories reside, anyway?

In the synapse wiring of the brain? Do eyeballs and fingertips also contain memories? Or is there a formless, invisible cluster of spirits somewhere which holds them? Something like what people call the heart, the mind, or the soul. Can a person remove them, like a memory card? If so, it was utterly terrifying being aware of yourself forgetting little bits and pieces of your life.

Adrien made the decision so quick that he didn’t think through the consequences of choosing the girl over his family life. Everything had gone by so fast.

Finding the Miraculous.

Committing a crime to get them back.

Talking to Plagg, again. He never thought he'll ever see that lazy cat.

So, had Adrien made the decision?

He just knows he was not happy.

He began to think with his heart instead of his brain, finding out that the thought of her brought a familiar ache and sense of loss so deep it was physically painful. Explaining the feeling was hard. It goes beyond words.

And that's when he decided.

"She is worth it." Adrien said, accepting his feelings whole heartily for the first time. Something he hadn't had a chance since this crazy adventure. Maybe the last adventure too.

His father often told him that he was emotional, but it was a fair trade. Marinette shouldn’t have been involved in this dispute. She has so much to give to this world. So much potential and untapped talent cut short.

Adrien wanted her to succeed in her dreams and live her life to the fullest. There people who care and love her.

The final floodgates that held back his memories then opened. He remembered everything now. Every interaction and exchange. Every mistake and success. There were fill both laughter and sorrow.

It was like breathing in a gulp of fresh air.

From it, Adrien knew what needed to be done and what he must _sacrifice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] While studying the Miraculous Jewelry box, I realize what the Monkey Miraculous jewelry is base on. It is the Golden Ring from the Chinese Classic **Journey to the West** (btw, awesome story). The Monkey King (Sun Wukong) is given the headband to prevent him from misbehaving and teaches him humility and restraint. I think the Monkey Miraculous jewelry supposed to fold out and turn into a headband base on the description on the wiki:
> 
> The Monkey Miraculous is black, **_thin_** , and **_long_**. **_Two of its sides bend inward_** like the temples on glasses, and the **_edges curl inward in a spiral-like manner_**. The middle of the Miraculous also bends, and it has five light brown square pieces on one side.


	6. Equivalent Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> All wishes have a price. The universe has to balance.
> 
> Ying and Yang.
> 
> Light and dark.
> 
> Push and pull.
> 
> I hope you know we aren’t charitable beings.
> 
> …

According to Master Fu, the combined power of Tikki and Plagg can shape reality itself. It would allow anyone to essentially make a wish. However, the old and wise man also warned that the universe must maintain balance and that every action carries a reaction. This makes sense. Things don't simply conjure up out of thin air whenever you want or wish.

If someone asks for €10 for example, the money comes from somewhere. It's pulled from someone's wallet. It's work off with effort and dedication. In other words, it's earned.

People agreed that this is how the universe work. That there is a cost to every endeavor. You could even say that everything happens for a reason. But who dictates this rule? Who decides if the exchange is of equal value?

"Hm... how interesting." A voice declared. "After all the effort your father put in, you turn down his peaceful world. Why is that?"

Adrien didn’t recognize the individual's voice nor saw them. And when he didn’t answer their question, they continue their tandem.

"Because of love?" They quirked while sounding like they already know the answer. "Why does love make us do the most ridiculous things?"

Adrien doesn't know why. All he knows is that he'll do whatever he can to make the one he loves happy. Even if it costs his own happiness...

The owner of said voice then appeared in front of Adrien’s face as a floating white object closely resembling a kwami. There was, however, no distinct characteristics on it that give away what creature it represents. No animalistic features like a tail or ears. Not even eyes for it to see, but oddly seems fine coordinating its surroundings without them. Although, a wide mouth did stretch on its face.

Surprised by the newcomer, Adrien stumbled backward and clumsily tripped onto his rear with an "oof."

The white blob danced and tittered in laughter at his expense, which Adrien didn’t appreciate.

"Who..." he began as he gathered his wits together, "are you exactly? What are you exactly?"

Adrien pause.

"Are you even a kwami?"

Up till to this point, Adrien had been confident that he has seen all possible kwami there was in existence. Now everything he knew and read about them he began to question.

"How rude. Not even answering any of my questions." The little white spirit said in a well mannered yet mocking attitude, which strangely reminded Adrien of Tikki and Plagg.

"But very well, it's ruder without properly introducing yourself," the kwami bid with a curt nod. "One name you have for me is God. Or you might call me the universe. Perhaps justice. I am the product of creation and destructive when combined. Null," it theatrically announced.

Slightly skeptical, Adrien inspected Null a moment long till he found no reason to doubt the little guy.

In mathematics, Adrien knew Null as having no value; in other words, null is zero, like if you put ice cubes in a hot drink and it gets dissolved. And in physics, a null is a point in a field where the result of opposing quantities completely canceling each other or nullified.

What an appropriate name for a kwami who was in an essence Tikki and Plagg. [1]

Adrien tried to tread the situation with some conviction with the information that was shared with him. Stranger things have happened before, after all.

"Okay, that answers one of my questions." He said as he rose up from the ground, dusted himself off, and surveyed his new surroundings. "Next question is where am I?"

One moment he was at the Louvre with Nino, Tikki, and Plagg. The next moment he was not. He was a bit disoriented, and rightly so as Adrien can't remember much after his talk about Marinette with Tikki and Plagg.

The new place he found himself in was empty. Nothing existed except for the white kwami and him. The room had no borders and extended for miles on all sides. It was like an enclosed space separate from the world. Another plain of existence, possibly. Time felt like it didn't matter. Physic probably didn't exist here too.

"It's limbo, of course!" Null answered and performed a twirl in the air. "We can't very well have people disturbing us."

Adrien hummed thoughtfully. He jerked his focus away from studying the empty room.

"So, what's your payment?" Null jump to business, reminding Adrien the reason he was here.

All of sudden, it became incredibly clear to Adrien that he had a choice right now. But there wasn't really a choice when it came down to this, was there?

"All wishes have a price." The faceless kwami continued under the assumption that Adrien’s silence meant he didn’t understand the question or he forgot. "The universe has to balance. Ying and Yang. Light and dark. Push and pull. I hope you know we aren’t charitable beings."

"I know," Adrien replied without any hesitation. A contempt smile stretched on his lips. "A life for a life. My life for hers."

"You are willing to cast it aside?" Null asked out of courteous rather than from disbelief. "Are you sure? Think carefully now." It cautious him.

"This way everyone can be happy," Adrien shrugged indifferently.

His father and mother will get to live like a proper family.

Marinette and her parents will be together again.

The Miraculous will continue to be kept safe and oblivious to the world.

And Master Fu will rest in peace.

"Except you," Null noted.

"Except me," Adrien confirmed with a big grinned. Only a slight quiver in his hands betray his true feelings.

Of course, he didn’t want to die! It is even scarier to imagine never existing. At the very least, he wanted to be remembered but that privileged will also be rob from him as it had for Marinette. This is why he was determined to bring her back, so she doesn't face that kind of sad fate.

Trying to avoid the pain in his heart, Adrien concentrated on the memories welling up inside him. The last piece of his memories had slotted into place not long ago. He remembered everything as if his time as Chat Noir happen yesterday. He remembered a difficult fight. He remembered their last battle.

Thinking back, there was no way it could have ended differently. Everything was laid in stone when Adrien took the baton of Black Cat and his father accepted the criminal life. Fate had carved down their destiny.

Their confrontation was inevitable.

They couldn’t avoid it.

And it couldn’t have ended any more dramatic or cliché. Except, the story didn't end in the way that made the hero victorious like it did in shows and movies because Hawk Moth won.

Adrien’s father got his wish, but not how everyone had expected.

Everyone; including the Miraculous crew - Ladybug,  Rena Rouge, Queen B, Carapace and him were utterly drained in the battle. There were even dark shadows under Hawk Moth eyes as his exhaustion was apparent. Pain and anguish also glinted in his father's eyes when he stared down at his son, untransformed and beaten.

The battle cry from Rena Rouge echoed in distance, follow by Carapace and Queen B who were busy fighting off the Peacock Miraculous holder Le Paon; Hawk Moth's accomplice.

"How could you?" Adrien asked, loss and hurt. "How could you, father?!" He angrily roared a second time. Having never been very vocal in front of his father, he felt satisfaction seeing the aloof man flinch - however subtle it was. Although the pain in his chest, at the fact that this horrible person who had been tormenting Paris for so long was his father, still persisted.

Hawk Moth quickly scroll to his natural expression, which was a neutral frown. All anguish from learning his son was Chat Noir disappeared. He was always good at closing himself off and keeping everyone else out, Adrien noted.

Adrien never like that aspect of him because he could never tell what his father was thinking. He mostly followed every order and did everything that was asked of him to impress and please the man. He did them in hopes to make his father happy again, especially after mother's disappearance. Obviously, it wasn’t enough. Hawk Moth wanted something more that Adrien couldn't give.

Adrien wished he knew what went wrong or how he can fix this mess.

"I don't expect you to understand, not when you've been fighting me for so long." The butterfly holder simply answered as he straightened up from his battle stance and regarded his son calmly like he did in his civilian form. Glowing with ethereal poise and confidence. It was weird to see his familiar cold demeanor leaked into his alter-ego when just a moment ago the man here was a stranger to Adrien.

"Then explain!" Ladybug furiously demanded, but Adrien could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

She walked over to Adrien to shield him from Hawk Moth while looking equally upset at the reveal. She stared down at her former idol with enraged disbelief, not like Hawk Moth knew who the girl was nor understand the hurt in her glare.

"Why do all of this?  Using anyone and everyone you could to get our Miraculous. The Miraculous aren’t meant to be used for evil! You’re supposed to be a hero."

When her enemy said nothing, she persisted.

"You're his father!"

Adrien, meanwhile, tightly clench his silver ring and hug Plagg close to his chest as if that was enough to protect the cat kwami. In hindsight, probably not against his villainous father.

"I prefer you not be involved in Agreste's matter, Ladybug." Hawkmoth calmly requested and eyes narrowed, dragging his focus away from Adrien’s hands that held the black cat Miraculous to Ladybug's harden face.

"It becomes a matter when you hurt my friends," Ladybug rebutted.

Hawk Moth shot a glare right back at her.

"Do you think if I explained my motives that all of my actions can be forgiven? Would having a reason make everything better?"

"Maybe." Ladybug sounding just a little bit too hopeful.

"What a naive thought." Gabriel disapproved, but he did pause and look to consider her words carefully.

"Love."

"What?" Both Adrien and Ladybug shouted in unison. However simple the four letter word appeared to be, it seems the meaning was complex and held a heavyweight to Gabriel.

"I did this out of love. Love for my son. Love for my wife. It's because _love makes you do stupid things_." Gabriel explained to them. It was the most emotions Adrien heard from him in a while. Then again, as Hawk Moth, his father becomes impassioned.

“Everything I have done has only ever been for the sake of my family."

If he had been his old self, Adrien would of sway. He really wanted to believe such a thing could be attainable and wanted to indulge a possible happy life as how his father described it but knew better than that.

"You're right," Ladybug quietly admitted and released a tired sigh. "Explaining your motives doesn’t make it okay. It just makes things even harder."

“That’s what I thought,” Hawk Moth said with a nod and accepted her answer gracefully.

"Is that really it?" Adrien found it hard to believe, not because he wasn't sure if his father was lying, but because he found it hard to digest his father's unconditional love. All Adrien ever wanted was his love and all this time his father's actions were driven by it. However, misplace his intention had been.

Instead of replying, Hawk Moth settled back into his battle stance. His cane unsheathed, revealed a hidden blade. There was no hope to deter him. There was also a lesser chance for Ladybug to top off as a winner out of this fight, not without some help and unfortunately Chat Noir was out-of-commission and their friends occupied with Le Paon. Adrien hated to doubt his lady, but statistical a grown man had an upper hand over a child in regards to stamina and strength.

"Everyone has something that they hold dear, something that they never want to lose. I only ask for something that's been rob from me. A reroll for a better life for my family. I'm willing to stake my life for it if it entitles."

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Ladybug spoke up, settling in her own battle stance. "I too know a few things about doing everything you can for your loved ones." She glanced at the corner of her eyes at Adrien and Plagg when she said this before locking her gaze with Hawk Moth again, watchful for any deceive. "Don't let those feelings become something misplace! Let me help you!"

There was a tense stand-still where neither of parties wanted to initiate the fight, where one didn’t want to lose their possible happy future and the other wanted nothing more than to stop the anguish and pain.

"I'll have to politely refuse." Hawk Moth exclaimed before diving to her right, just nicking her left cheek.

Ladybug flipped and land ungracefully, legs giving out on the impact. Her exhaustion was making her sloppy and unable to properly fight back. Calling out "Lucky Charm" was her only options, so Adrien didn’t understand her hesitation.

"Use Lucky Charm, Ladybug!" Adrien shouted at her, just managing to heft half his body up from the griming floor. Every part of him was sore, so all he could muster was keeping himself upright and watching over the battle.

"I can't!" She answered back while deflecting another incoming attack from Hawk Moth with her spinning yo-yo. "If we win, your father will have to answer for his crimes. You'll be truly alone. Your life won't be the same!"

Adrien tensed, it's not like he didn't know that. He knew once they capture his father, people will question about Hawk Moth's identity. The Agreste name would be tarnished. People will learn to hate and scorn the Agreste and their poster boy. Relatives and friends may distance from him. Worst of all, he'll lose his father (the last direct family member) but it's not like Adrien hasn't already lost.

"Is there no other way I can change your mind?" Ladybug tried persuading Hawk Moth one more time, which snapped Adrien out from his daze.

He looked up at his father and nearly blanched when he found him staring straight at him with a distressful expression.

Adrien wished he had never found out Hawk Moth's identity. Life…would be so much simpler. The decision would have been last painful.

"Then, will you promise me that everyone will okay?" Ladybug asked next, dropping her defense to show no hostility. What had been a stern frown, soften on her lips.

Both Agreste males stare at her in confusion, having momentarily forgotten she was there.

"I don’t quite follow," Hawk Moth regard her carefully and narrowed his eyes. "And I can't tell if this is some sort of trick."

"It's not a trick," Ladybug promised. "I meant it when I said. I can help."

"Hard to believe." Hawk Moth replied with a measured, practiced tone, already calculating mentally how to change the situation to his advantage.

She remained steadfast.

"I have a plan that will allow you to have your wish granted and still have everyone happy." For good measure, she arrogantly added, "And you know very well how successful my plans are considering how many times I have foil yours. Care to wager on Lady Luck today?"

Taken aback by her spunk, Hawk Moth laugh. Laughed loud and unrestraint. Not even an ink of malicious was behind it.

When the butterfly holder finished laughing, he -for the first time in a long time- grace a genuine smile and said: "You're far too kind for your own good."

But in Adrien's opinion, he found her decision a bit rash.

"Ladybug!" Adrien called out to her in an honest desperation.

_Marinette!_ He almost announced, but manage to keep his tongue in check.

They had danced around the topic of their identity for a while, even after they both found out accidentally. There was never a perfect moment to address it. Regardless, Adrien wished he could be more forward than this and let her understand the grave mistake she was about to make.

Everything was just moving too fast for him to comprehend. There could be a possibility that he was just moving too slow.

He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Remember what Master Fu said?" He urgently reminded Ladybug. "The universe has to be self-contain itself. There has to be a balance. Nothing can be gain without giving something in return. If you use it to save someone’s life, somebody else loses theirs."

Adrien was afraid. The fear going skin deep. He was afraid for her sake. He was afraid for his father's sake. Two people he deeply cares who he didn’t want to see in pain even if the latter may have deserved it. That what annoyed him more than anything else because he wanted to be angry at Hawk Moth, but couldn’t bring himself to hate him. The man in front of him was still his father in the end. The same person who said they did what they did out of love for their family.

But this doesn't change the fact that it can only end horribly.

"It's okay." She said, directing him a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

His green eyes met her blue, her visage full of conflict. Up till now, she had been averting her face away.

_Then why do you look so sad?_ He called out in his mind, but wish he had instead said.

Ladybug began walking away. Hawk Moth leading the way, having taken the black cat Miraculous from Adrien. Regrettably, Adrien didn't put up much of a fight as he should have to protect Plagg.

Granted, it was difficult when both his partner and father were against him.

The same couldn’t be said for Plagg who did his best to fend off his attacker. Valiantly scratching and hissing at his father before relenting himself to his fate.

"Don't do it!" Adrien tried to stop them, beg, and plead one last time but it went on deaf ears. The last he remembered was feeling hopeless and despair before everything became a blur.

_Why did he forget? Why couldn’t he remember all this time?_ Adrien thought as he found himself rooted to the present day. The expansive room becoming more intimidating and daunting than before. It's emptiness weighing down on his mind and heart.

A part of him still lagged behind in the past, thinking up ways he could have done better and kicking himself for them. Adrien sighed in despair.

" _I really messed up_ ," a voice overlapped with his.

_Could it be...?_

He looked up from his feet and stared straight ahead.

And there stood Marinette, staring at him, mouth and eyes gaping wide. Looking exactly the same as the day he last saw her. Including her typical black blazer, white undershirt, and pink jean.

Happiness sparked inside his heart, threatening to grow and overflow him.

He found her at last.

“Marinette.” Adrien exclaimed out of disbelief. What made him think for a moment it wasn’t going to work?

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She hastily wiped them with her sleeves and composed herself.

“…Adrien?” Marinette murmured and sniffled, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Adrien immediately rushed toward her, and enveloped her in a hug, almost tipping them both over.

It was a miracle. A miracle that had weaved its way through the vast realm of possibilities and arrived here, transcending through time and space.

She awkwardly raised her hand to pat his back, confused and embarrassed.

"Oh, o-okay?" Marinette squeaked, struggling to sort through her muddled thoughts. "Just uh, um..."

"Stupid!" That was the first word he greeted her with besides their names. No surprise, Marinette was taken aback by its rawness and harshness. "Don't make reckless decisions without asking for my opinion!"

Marinette glanced away hurriedly, making his stomach churning and regretted his abrasiveness instantly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized upon realizing how upset he was.

"I didn't ask for this." He quietly said, accepting her apology and loosen his tight grip around her shoulders.

"Adrien." She hesitantly called out, lightly resting her cheek against the side of his head as a way to comfort him. Her arms fallen to his waistline while the rest of her body relaxed into his embrace.

"I didn't ask for you to disappear," he blurted out; although, part of it was muffled by her hair. When it obviously was going to become a bother, he pulled back and held her by the shoulders. His forehead press against hers to keep her gaze on him. Because of their height difference, he had to bow his head to accommodate their new position. "No one did. You didn't even ask us. Tikki. Alya. Nino. Even Chloé."

"I wanted everyone safe and happy. Especially you." She answered, tiredly.

Adrien shook his head, denying it did. The slight movement ruffled a few of her dark bangs.

"You're wrong, Marinette," he gently explained. "That sort of world didn’t make me happy at all. Not when there were sacrifices to reach it."

Marinette bit down on her bottom lip, wanting to say something more but hate to ruin the moment. In the end, curiosity won her over.

"Why are you here, Adrien?" She repeated her earlier question, eyes searching his face for clues to his mind’s inner workings.

Instead of answering, he teased.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't miss me even a little?"

Her eyes comically widened.

"No!" Marinette yelled before frantically backpedaling her words. "I mean of course! I mean that's not what I mean..." She groaned finding that she couldn't correct herself, her expression one of abject misery. But for him, he found the situation both amusing and endearing.

He relaxed a little and he managed a faint smile.

She writhed some more. Her face became flushed and her shoulders scrunched up almost like she was shrinking into a tiny ball.

Adrien stifled a laugh, trying hard to not offender her and work to shift the focus away from her stewing embarrassment. Unfortunately, it was a futile effort.

She huffed as he chuckled into his enclosed fist, trying to smother the laughter and failing. She just made it too easy for them to fall back to their old motions.

"Fine. Fine." Adrien raised his hand to show surrender. An apologetic smile plastered on his face. "I guess, the cat’s out of the bag." He grinned at her annoyed expression at the word _cat_ , trying to memorize this moment in every tiny detail. "I came to meet you, of course! And man, it wasn't easy! Do you know how far I went to get to you?"

She crossed her arms and turned away with an affronted pout.

"Aww. Don't be like that. Didn't you admit you were happy to see _meow_?"

Despite how brilliant the pun was, she didn't bite down on the bait. He wouldn't put past her for figuring out his facade.

Marinette leaned forward with her hands on her hips.

"Chat Noir," her voice rang in a warning tone.

Immediately, his mouth clamped shut.

It was so jarring to hear his alter-ego name, having not heard it spoken out loud since the fateful battle with Hawk Moth. It was long enough to make him visibly jumped and grab his attention. And since they never really outwardly acknowledge each other identities, beside this very moment, it made the scene extra awkward.

Marinette must have noticed the subtle shift cause from her little fumble because her voice cracked a bit and her gaze darted away from his eyes.

"What did you exchange?” She asked in a delicate whisper, her earlier spunk gone. “You wouldn't be here unless something was exchanged."

"Um.... well.” He scratched the back of his head, finding he couldn’t pretend anymore. “My life."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Stupid mangy cat!" She stepped back from their light embrace to smack his arm. Hard. Seemly overcome her earlier shyness.

Adrien winced then got upset. A childish stubbornness festered inside him.

"I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one here, remember?" Only to recoil back because he struggled to balance being respectful and honest. As a person who used to follow instructions and pleasing people, he wasn't uses to confrontation.

He racked his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"I mean! I- gr.... ugh.” Adriend searched for words to mend his ways. “Why do you insist on being so stubborn that whatever you do is the right way?!"

However, Marinette had no problems expressing her displeasure.

"Because it is! Why did you even do this?"

"Because...!" Adrien trailed off, unsure he was ready but force out the insecurity. "Because I like you!"

His biggest regret (besides not being able to protect his Lady when she’d needed it most) had always been never telling his partner how he felt about her, and now that he had the opportunity to do so, he was going to make up for every missed day. "I really like the girl with and without the pock-a-dots spots.”

Now that he had said the words it was like his soul was aching to pour out everything out of his chest.

“I love you, Marinette.” He said a third time. His gaze locked with her.

The first few second was spent watching Marinette willow in silence then next she was blushing madly more than any time he ever saw her did, which only made him blush even harder.

"I've been trying to tell you all this time," he shyly admitted, "but I always got interrupted with our saving the Paris and all."

Adrien leaned closer to her.

Marinette ducked her head and timidly peered up at him through her lashes.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time here in limbo, purgatory or whatever this place is." His fingers tentatively interlace with her own and swing them as he said that. "Just promise me you will live your life to the fullest. This second chance is better spent on someone who is more worthy."

"I can't promise that," Marinette said it with a straight voice upon recovering her courage. The straightest he ever heard from her mouth as Marinette. As Ladybug, she was always blunt with him. It makes not having their Miraculous more obvious than ever.

His grip on her hands tightened at her admission and was about to protest, but she held her hand up to indicate she was not done talking.

"And whatever you say won't change my mind," she shook her head to affirm her statement. "I'm going do what you did to me and bring you back. Be more selfish, Adrien. All your life you wanted a happy family. And you got it. I have lived my fill of happiness and now it is your turn."

Her expression softened and gave their interlock hands a comforting squeeze.

"Marinette," Adrien wined.

She smiled at him and his heart throbbed painfully. What had he done to deserve that smile? What had he done to deserve such devotion?

This was not going according to plan. Will this be their fate? Living their lives chasing after the other? He wouldn't say he was looking forward to it.

"I have a suggestion," Null's voice chimed.

Having not suspect another soul besides them in limbo, Marinette squeaked and jump a few feet apart from him while Adrien apprehensively rubbed the back of his neck.

Null regard them with a curious tilt of their head. Somewhere between their blubbering.... they've forgotten about Null.

"This is Null." Adrien politely introduced and gestured to the kwami, thinking that was the best course of action. "He er... she. Um… they?" He corrected himself a third time, "are the result of combining Tikki and Plagg together."

"I know," she replied.

Adrien immediately felt like an idiot and wanted to kick himself for it. Of course, Marinette knew Null. How else his father’s perfect world would have been granted.

"We've talked once," Marinette elaborated. She wrung her hands together in a nervous manner then added, "He um… they," she tried avoiding the same predicament as Adrien in addressing the genderless kwami. "…don't really look like anything like Tikki or Plagg though."

And she was right with this assumption. There were no distinguishing features that link Null to Tikki or Plagg. Not even a face, with exception of a creepy mouth.

"You aren't wrong there," Adrien agreed with a sheepish shrug.

"Well, I am." Null loudly huffed, undignified. There was a distinct pause in the air as if it was waiting for one of them to take the initiative. Whether it be an apology or something else, Adrien wasn't sure.

"So?" The kwami asked after a while pass.

"So?" They echoed back in unison, confused.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other then chuckled and grin like little children sharing a secret, but it wasn't really a secret. They've always been quite in sync as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Naturally, Marinette and Adrien would be too.

"So, what do you think?" Null asked impatiently, their little cute moment flying over its head in favor of crossing its stubby arms over its chest to illustrate its discontent.

Marinette and Adrien return their focus on the tiny omnipotent being.

"Why not exchange your life force for each other? That doesn't go against the universe's law. They are equal in every aspect."  The kwami continued, “And you will make it a lot of heck easier for us Miraculous. I rather not deal with another endless cycle."

Adrien didn't bother asking what endless cycle Null was referring. Instead, he glanced at Marinette for a few quiet seconds as he tried to figure out just what she was thinking. After so many missions together, he had thought he had her figured out. But there were some things, which eluded him. This was one of those instances.

"Would it mean... both of us gets to live?" Marinette hesitantly asked.

Null dropped its crossed arms and regard them.

"Yes and no." The kwami drew in a breath, "It would mean your lives will be tied to each other. Your lives will be shorter than it would be normally because you will be making up for the other person's life force."

Adrien saw Marinette struggle with that piece of information; the piece of guilt. Her brows creased together and mouth turned into a frown. It hurt him seeing her trouble and unsure.

"My life will be tied to yours, huh?" He said as if pondering out loud, but really wasn't. "It almost sounds like a marriage proposal. It has a nice _ring_ to it." Adrien joked.

In turn, Marinette burst into a fit of laughter. It was what he wanted, but the sound was a wonderful, incredible, and nostalgic that Adrien nearly teared up. Ruining the moment for him.

"Must you have a pun for every situation?" She bit down another giggle. A little cheerful than before.

He decided to grab her hand, wanting to make sure to get her attention and to get her to understand. Their hands once again entwine together, fitting snuggly.

"Remember we are a team," he became serious and reminded her. Adrien refuse to let her decide their fate on her own. "No making difficult decision on your own. We do this together."

For the moment, he thought his tone and words had been too coarse again as the blunette looked away from him.

"Look," he began to say only to halt when he saw the happy look scrawled across the girl's face. Brilliant like a sunshine.

She turned around and tried to suppress the smile, but it broke free soon after.

Marinette nodded, "Together."

The feeling of immense relief and gratitude settled over him.

"It sounds like you two decide," Null flew up to them.

Marinette look at Adrien and Adrien look at Marinette. A silence agreement passed over them like a well oil system. An unspoken hope blossomed between them.

They faced Null and both nod at the kwami.

"We have made the decision," Marinette began.

"We will exchange," Adrien finished.

"Excellent. Glad, we solve that issue." The kwami clapped.

"Wait!" Marinette halted, "Although Tikki may not remember me, can you pass a message to her from me."

She took in a deep breath.

"Tell her, thank you and not to feel sorry. Meeting her and being Ladybug was the best thing I ever did. I got to be someone more. I learned so much. Despite how my story ended, I won't change anything about it."

Null gazed at her with what assume to be wide eyes if it had any. Instead, Null’s mouth was a gasp. It later turned into a kind smile.

"I will." Null promised then look toward Adrien. "Same goes with you too, I assume?"

It took a moment for him to register the question.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Adrien politely asked. "I have said my goodbyes, but there is one thing I forgot to say to Plagg: try not to forget me again."

Null seemed to take careful consideration of his words because the kwami was quiet for a moment.

"I should mention, the cost of this transaction is your memory." The kwami said as an afterthought. "We have to keep the miraculous existence safe, after all. I do hope you understand."

"Wait. What?" Adrien floundered. There wasn't much time to digest the information.

"Your father had to face it as well as everyone around him and those connected to the Miraculous too. You were an exception, Adrien, only because your desire to save Marinette were strong to tether to those memories, but I am afraid another memory wipe will be too much for you to keep them again."

It explains why Adrien was the only one to remember Marinette in the beginning. His desire was much stronger than everyone else. [2]

And why Master Fu doesn't guard the Miraculous? Because the Guardian wasn't alive to begin with. There was no purpose for him being in their era. The Miraculous long forgotten from history. This universe was an alternate timeline.

"Here goes another reboot for this world." Null happily announced, shaking Adrien from his rein. "Quite an eventful one too considering how short this cycle was."

"Adrien!" Marinette suddenly shouted.

Fear immediately seized his heart.

From the way she called him, it sounded desperate. Scared even.

Adrien slowly turned to look back at Marinette. She was staring at herself. Her body was slowly becoming opaque, almost making her take in a ghost-like appearance.

She looked up and gave him a heartfelt yet sad smile like she didn't believe they'll meet again. But Adrien refuse to let such a fate be their end. He will fight for their future like he did to fight for her existence back.

"When we see each other again, I am certain that we will know," Adrien vowed to Marinette. They will meet again. Some way. Somehow. "I'll fall in love with you the third time!"

"Find me again," she managed to choke out.

Adrien vigorously nodded.

"I will! I prom-," but he got cut off.

The last of the magic fade away, taking Marinette away as well.

He found himself alone again. Not even Null was there beside him. A hand still outstretched to the spot where his partner had been only seconds ago.

No Marinette. No Null. Just him, alone, grasping at nothing but air.

Adrien drew his hand back and blankly stare at it. The one where, just a moment ago, held Marinette's hand.

A light draft carried Null's last message to Adrien. Something akin to a ghostly whisper.

" _Our memories may fade but a heart doesn't forget._ "

Adrien stood there, wallowing in silence.

"I wanted to tell you," he began quietly and curled his hand into a tight fist. "No matter where you are in this world, I swear I will find you again." He murmured to himself.

"Your name is Marinette. It's okay. I remember." He assured himself and smiled. His confidence boosted.

"Marinette." Adrien started chanting in hopes to engrave her name to his mind, "Marinette. Marinette. You're Marinette. Your name is-"

All of a sudden, the word that he wanted to say most slipped out of his mind.

They were disappearing. Her name. Her face. His memories.

_Not again. Not again._

The wind that had started to gather die down too. Silence took its place for that split second before the white bland world around him began to dissolve, replacing it with colors. The sign of life stir within it. Like the sound of bustling people and city.

Adrien clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes to block the distractions.

"Who...are you again?" He struggled to remember and keep a hold on to it, but fail to even recollect why he was there in the first place.

When Adrien opened his eyes again, he had to allow time for them to adjust to the world that came into focus.

"Where... am I?" Adrien surveyed his new environment and saw a familiar yet not so familiar scene. The historical artifacts and stale air were what gave it away that he was in a museum. However, the exhibit room he was currently in was empty. Not even a single soul.

The gloss shine of the red jewelry box under the light caught his eyes as well as the jewels that lay beside it. He gazed down at the display in front of him, reading the description and finding out they were called "Miraculous."

Something within him fought, but nothing in his mind clicked. For some odd reason, this made his gut clench and his heartache.

"What am I doing here?" He stumbled backward, panic settling in him.

Trying to connect the pieces together, trying to gather the fading fragments of his memory, Adrian spoke out louder.

"...I came to see her." He tried to retrace his steps, slowly. He tried to trace his last memory of her. The girl he promised he won't forget. "To save her. I wanted her to be alive."

The details were somewhat there, but fuzzy.

"Who was it?" Adrien desperately clawed at his mind. "Who?! Who did I come to save?"

He knew she was someone important.

"Someone dear to me," Adrien was certain. "Someone I will always remember. Someone I can never forget. But who was it?"

Even feelings and emotions, which should have been there, began to fade.

"Who was it? Who? Who?!" He angrily yelled. "What's your name?!!!"

Coming to the realization that he would never know, a burden weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. As the throbbing in his chest slightly dissipates, her presence in his mind disappears as if it had all been a figment of his imagination. Like waking up from a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> I don't want to ruin the ending, but don't despair! Also, I hope you like my beautiful illustration of Chapter 6. It’s an apologies for my MIA and cliffhanger. Final chapter coming soon ♥
> 
> Link to picture post:
> 
> [ https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/176130411703/ao-httpsarchiveofourownorgworks13120284](https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/176130411703/ao-httpsarchiveofourownorgworks13120284)
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Null is based on the Miraculous PV and lore from the Origin episode.
> 
> [2] Out of the four (Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloé), Nino didn't have the strongest connection to Marinette. Hence, why Adrien did recall much of their previous life but the other don’t.
> 
>   * Alya – best friend
>   * Chloé – frenemy
>   * Adrien – crush
> 



	7. Memories of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trapped in a dream where there are no superheroes or villains. His mother is with him. His father loves them. They are one big happy family. Yet, he has an odd feeling that he was forgetting something important. 
> 
> Inspired by “The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya” and “Kimi no Na wa (Your Name)”
> 
> \---
> 
> Remember when you were a kid and you have an untainted view of the world that plague adulthood? Kids that find delight in the simplest of things.
> 
> You were told as a child that our perfect partner is out there who would love you for who you are. But we grew older and we realize the world is not as easy as that fantasy, in reality, it may be nothing more than a childish thought. However, some of us still hold on to that simple adolescent dream and it is magical to think it that way because sometimes you want to believe in these childish ideas in what can be sometimes a harsh and an unforgiving world. 
> 
> …

When Marinette sleeps, she can imagine another life. Another her. One that could not be more than a thought outside of her dreams.

This version of her, younger her to be exact, live an exciting life filled with misadventures and ridiculous occurrences. Too absurd for even her imaginative mind to conjure up; but nevertheless, wonderful. From suiting up as Paris’ ladybug heroine, talking to a silly cat, conspiring with a sassy fox, butting heads with a bee, and fighting crimes with a turtle; nothing about it made sense. But that doesn't matter. To her, it was all fun and games. A very sweet dream.

Funny thing is a sense of nostalgia overwhelms her whenever she gazes at these blurry faces or tried to understand their muddled words in her dreams. Their features were never distinguishable nor were their words ever comprehensible.

However, there is something familiar with them that she can't put a finger as to why. She can't remember.

Then all too soon, it ended.

Her eyes open to a room belonging to her. Morning light streamed from her window and onto her sleepy face. The source of her disturbance was her alarm clock blaring obnoxiously against her ears, reminding her of life's chores and responsibilities that came with being a young adult.

With adulthood came the mundane and routine. With reality came the realization that Marinette was just a plain ordinary person living an ordinary life.

The warm and sweet feeling that had enveloped her disappeared. It leaves no trace, no lingering comfort. Nothing but a far-off memory...

It's strange. When Marinette wake up from those types of dreams, she found herself in tears for seemingly no reason. She also can’t stop the heavyweight against her chest. An ache she can’t quite name. An unmistakable longing.

Perhaps, one day, she’ll find out what it means. Perhaps the heart remembers what the mind has forgotten.

With this thought, the tears that dampened her eyes just moments ago dried up along with the previous night's dream.

\---

Marinette sat at her desk working on a prototype dress. When Marinette found that she been redoing the same seam over five times, she put the needle down and heaved out a dejected sigh.

She can't complain about the job. The pay was decent, hours typical, and working under such a prestigious brand name would propeller her into the fashion industry, landing her in big deals and connections. It was a great blessing. Not many of her friends were lucky like her to find good jobs.

And yet, not to sound ungrateful, a bit of that magic shine has gotten lost to her even it's what she loves doing.

She sighed once again what had to be an umpteen time today.

_What's wrong with me?_ Marinette wondered as she shifted her gaze to outside.

Autumn had just passed, and without any transition, the cold rains of winter had moved in. The rain maintained its constant, becoming quiet chatters throughout the day. Beyond the window streaked with water droplets, Christmas lights shone brightly in defiance of the dreary weather.

The changing of the seasons had crept up on Marinette. Not surprisingly since days to her began to look like a blend of messy deadlines and tight schedules. The only room she had left in her days were meant for food, shower, and rest with the occasional sprinkle of social commitments. This turning point in life was not glamorous, she knows. It can sometimes be harsh and unforgiving too. And often time she can't help wistfully thinking back on a simpler time.

Back then as children, there was no need to worry about rent and bills. Everything was always ridiculously fun. Especially that one year, the one in her collège years. For some reason, Marinette recalled those times as being more fun than all the others.

She tried to remember exactly what happened, but she could only reach the conclusion that nothing special actually occurred. It had to be just the timing. A lot of things were happening at that time like trying to decide between school majors and surviving teen dramas.

While idly running through the past in her mind, her phone pinged, bringing her focus back to the present while also reminding her evening plans.

Marinette rushed and gathered her things, bidding a few goodbyes before running pass some of her college’s desks and down a flight of stairs to catch the bus. She caught sight of the vehicle just as it parked and dash towards it.

Leaning against the double doors of the crowded bus, Marinette watched the scenery fly by. In every building, in every window, in every car, and on every pedestrian bridge, the city is overflowing with people rushing to get home or to some destination. It wasn’t the first time that her mind registered the immense size of Paris. How many people come and go and never meet? How many miss opportunities? They interact with the world every day not knowing who we will meet or what will happen.

She continued to stare out like always, spotting familiar landmarks and buildings. Her eyes trained to no particular place.

However, there are instances where something does jerk her out of her daze and grab her attention. Like a familiar blond head out of a bustling crowd of people in a streets waiting for the lights to change. Any other shade of hair color would have been ignored, but the face underneath it could not. Her mind refused.

A million different thoughts clamored against the inside of Marinette's skull, winding themselves into knots she can’t untangle. It froze her in place. Marinette couldn’t move. She couldn’t even less breathe.

The blond woman, Marinette discovered, had a white-rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wore a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

Incidentally, the woman was on her phone and didn't notice Marinette. Instead, was attentive to a conversation on the other line. Of course, Marinette didn’t know what it was about as the bus's plexiglass separates her from the outside. And even if nothing separated them, they were too far away.

Yet, it didn’t stop the growing suspicions inside Marinette.

Have you ever met a person that has an air of familiarity with? A longing feeling of missing something or someone in your life. Waiting yearningly for words of a loved one.

It was build-in rapport that has no reason to be in there because Marinette was always surrounded by happiness and love. Good fortune and great friends and wonderful parents. There was no reason to feel lonely in a crowd.

This feeling was hard to put in words but emphasize it when seen.

Call it a gut feeling.

However, when Marinette look back the blond woman was gone. The crowd of people that were there before had mostly dispersed. Her chance lost.

It wasn’t the first occurrence. Her days were sprinkled with familiar things she had no memories of ever seeing or encountering. It created a longing for something she did not know she was searching for.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

That's ridiculous!

Marinette was exhausted from the previous day. She hasn’t been sleeping well.

Despite the rationality behind those words, it didn't stop her from turning around and looking once more at every person that passed as if they were all hiding some dire secret from her. Almost becoming a habit she can't quite shake off.

\---

Marinette knew she arrived early to the coffee shop when she couldn't find her friend in any of the tables or cozy lounges. It's not much of a surprised to her anymore or anyone for that matter. In her teen years, she hadn't been known to be punctual. As an adult, she just can't afford missing deadlines but she also can't imagine her younger self slacking off too.

She pondered a bit at possible reasons for her tardiness then drop the topic altogether in favor of ordering her favorite brew of coffee.

Marinette took the first few sipped of the shop's hot beverage that arrived, allowing the steam to swallow up her wandering thoughts and warmed her chilled body. Her gaze returned to her phone a moment later, flipping through appointments and tasks. Despite being December, a jam-packed schedule filled the pages: projects and deadlines. Getting a little disheartened at the busy lineup, she took the opportunity of her early arrival to organize herself. She compared all the items written in her planner and those in her phone’s scheduling app then started prioritizing all the important ones for tomorrow and onward.

While diligently working through her plans for the next few days, a voice (one that she thinks she heard before) reached her ears. Pain suddenly shot through her chest, almost as if by reflex.

Marinette strained her senses to their fullest and shamelessly listened into the conversation.

What little she could gather, the couple seemed nice. They gave off a very relaxed feeling as if they were childhood friends.

“Another?” The man answered with a groan. "We’ve been to so many bridal fairs, and they’re all basically the same.” Although the man was complaining, his affection for his partner clearly seeped into his voice.

“Well, you only get to do this once in a lifetime. It's not an easy decision,” his partner argued.

“But you said you already made up your mind,” the man groaned in exasperation again.

Slowly, Marinette lifted her head from the pages of her planner and look out towards the sea of people in the cafe in hope to get a glance at the man and woman. Something simply compelled her to look for them.

There were many types to filter through, though. Some were young and rowdy while other were there to complete work that they couldn’t otherwise finish at home. None of them fit the description in her head of a young sweet couple.

When she was just about to give-up her search, she saw them. At first, Marinette thought she had imagined them there but after pinching herself that uncertainty disappeared. They were stationed at the back and in their own little world. Their love for each other was apparent and glow brightly, almost making her envious.

"Sorry, I'm late." Her friend’s apology only vaguely registered in Marinette's mind. "The traffic was horrendous." They plopped themselves on a seat across from her, obscuring her views of the couple. There was a thin sheet of water on their hair and jacket indicating the light downpour outside.

Marinette had nothing to say in return. Not even a polite hello.

“Are you alright?” her friend asked, finding Marinette’s silence peculiar.

Marinette merely nodded, but honestly can’t really follow what her friend was saying. Her focus was solely on the couple who had later stood up and were putting on their coats.

The man was tall and stocky with a red beanie on top of his short curly brown head. He also wore black-rimmed glasses. The woman, meanwhile, gave off a somewhat impulsive personality with her wild reddish-brown hair. She also wore black-rimmed glasses, but with a white spot on each side.

Before Marinette could really get a good look at them, their backs turned.

For some reason, Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off them. All she could do was watch them exit the coffee shop and disappear beyond the glass door.

"Hellooo. Anyone in there?" Marinette's friend waved their hand in front of her face to try to get her attention, which worked as it pulled her away from the moment.

"What were you doing daydreaming?" They asked and chuckled at her far-off look.

It's true. Sometimes it does feel like she's dreaming while everyone else is awake.

"I thought I saw someone I recognized." Marinette decided to answer honestly. Absentmindedly.

She was imagining things again. It’s not the first time she agonized over something completely ridiculous, and she is sure it will pass.

"Oh, who?" Genuine curiosity could be heard in the question.

"It doesn't matter," Marinette said and brushed the topic aside.

"Are you sure?" They asked with a slight worry and skeptical tone. "If you want to ditch me so you can say hi to them, I won't take offense."

"I'm fine," she insisted with a big smile. But lately, even she found herself doubting those words. Rather than dwell on the subject, she shifted the focus away from her.

"How's it going with your job hunting?" Marinette asked.

When her friend gave her the verdict, she consoled them.

"There is always next time."

They groan.

Marinette understood their frustration. Finding a place in the world is not easy.

"Maybe it's the clothes?" She suggested as a way to cheer them.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" They shot her with a dubious look.

"Well....." She trailed off and began to silently critique their clothes. Her fashion obsessive nature showing.

"Nevermind," they waved off. "I don't think I want to hear it."

Marinette and her friend share a laugh, but her smile doesn't quite reach her lips. Her eyes couldn't help drafting towards the exit where the couple from earlier had left.

She can't figure out why she was disappointed.

\---

The next day started the same way as it did yesterday and the day before. It will probably be like this tomorrow, the next day, and the day after.

It’s one of those days where she wakes up from a sleepless night and her eyes are itchy from crying. It's where Marinette gets ready for work and felt restless and unsure why. It's when she stares out towards the sea of people and think she saw one of them from somewhere.

Routine isn't a bad thing. A routine life meant everything was safe and familiar. But for her case, it's stifling. Some days she can hardly breathe. It was like she was just mindlessly passing by her days, so she can reach to some kind of ending. Whatever the ending may be. Happy or sad.

Today, for a change, Marinette was not in the office researching fashion trends, sketching storyboards, or working with dummies and sewing pieces of materials together. Instead, she out helping to prepare a show, arranging garments in a presentable way, and visiting manufacturers to select fabrics. Fabrics that range from conventional to extravagant.

She accomplished every task passed off to her and more. There was even some time to spare to grab a quick bite, which has become a somewhat of a rare occasion these last few weeks. Maybe a sign that things were slowing down for the holidays.

After picking up a Danish at a nearby bakery, she caught sight of some flyers that were advertising an exhibition at the Louvre.

She took a picture of it, playing with the idea to visit it someday since she hadn't gone there in such a long time, and found herself already walking there before she realized it.

It was crowded with tourists and kids on school trips at midday. There was a lot of people bustling around famous works of arts like the Mona Lisa and Winged Victory of Samothrace. Yet, somehow she managed to found an unassuming part of the building where there was no one around except for dusty old antiques.

Without the blabbers of adults and screams of children, her heels clicked horribly loud against the marble tiles. Her nerves bristled the deeper she went into the museum, finding it larger than the last time she remembered. So large in fact that an afternoon visit would only cover a tiny part of what the Louvre offer.

As Marinette went strolling through Egypt, Asia, and Greece, she paused before she finally stopped completely.

The dim light that lit the surrounding artifacts cast long shadows over the man's face and caught the golden quality of his hair. He stood there dressed pretentiously in expensive and stylish clothing.

Marinette’s heart seized with a familiar ache- until she forcibly shook the feeling off. For a brief moment, she observed him.

She wasn't confounded by his handsomeness or something equally silly... No, there was another reason she couldn't take her eyes off the man. She saw him somewhere before or maybe that was just a feeling. A dream that she has long forgotten. A delusion from a past life.

The man didn’t appeared to notice her, and due to the decorative floor plan, she was obscured from the entrance. He wouldn’t have seen her enter. It wouldn't have made a difference had the room been an open concept like the rest of the museum was designed in. He was content to stare at a fixed spot on one of the display, seeing something she can't see.

Curious, Marinette moved closer to the display and follow his gaze.

The large carving of a chest made of polished red wood gleamed in the glass case. Various jewelry like earrings, rings, necklaces, headpieces, and bracelets were layout around it and sparkled under the luminousness.

Something about the jewels and box were so achingly familiar. She was frozen by the overwhelming sense that she had seen them before, but didn’t know when or where. There was something important that was hovering just out of her reach. She wondered if the blond man beside her could feel it too. This intense déjà vu that made her stomach drop and her heart race. Even the name "Miraculous" on the nameplate sounded achingly _familiar_.

She was getting tired at how many times she dealt with this on a daily basis. These occurrences were getting too common for her liking. Too much to be just a coincidence. Or maybe this madness that has become her life is normal and it's just all in her head.

Reading the description of the beautiful red wooden box, she found out that the Miraculous were a famous touring display. They were discovered in the deep mountains of Tibet under a rubble of a monk temple. It so happens to be also their anniversary return to Paris. The paragraph continued saying that there were several theories tied to their existences as historically they been seen in many cultures. And any further details about them were shrouded in mystery.

The more she read about the Miraculous, the more intrigued she became.

However, it can't be said the same thing for her fellow neighbor. He seemed to have lost interest in the artifact as he made the motion to leave; turning his back and shoving his hands in his pockets with his eyes cast down.

She stared at him helplessly as he walked away, wondering if he was really just some random stranger she mistaken for as someone she knows.

"Um... excuse me." Marinette suddenly called out to the stranger. She felt the bundle of nerves jumbled in her stomach when she did. It didn't help that his towering figure and striking features made her incredibly nervous. "Could you help me? I'm kind of lost."

That was a total lie, and she condemns liars, but it got him to stop.

Slowly, the man turned around. His gaze met with hers, and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of his face but more specifically his green eyes. They widen in surprise then soften as if at lost.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with this place either. Funny thing is I'm not even sure why I'm here." The man said, putting up a polite smile.

"Oh," Marinette lamely supplied. She didn't know how to respond to it other than a "Thanks anyways."

He nodded in acknowledgement, looking equally unsure.

It was strange. She didn’t understand what would have compelled her to stop him in the first place. Perhaps, she saw a reflection of herself in him. Restless. Unsatisfied. And lonely.

But most importantly, she didn't understand why she was completely and inexplicably drawn to this complete stranger. For one thing, she never met the guy (not that she’s aware) but for some reason she was enthralled with him. Almost how scary so.

He says nothing else afterwards and she, in turn, took the hint that their conversation ended.

Marinette faced back and continued admiring the difference Miraculous on display. She could hear his footsteps resume their course again, hearing them leave the room. That should have been the end. And yet...

_Nothing about it is right_ , she thinks strongly. Somewhere deep down she knows even if her mind said it doesn't. There is no way that they are strangers. That would go against all the laws of the universe and of life.

As if to prove her point, Marinette's chest gave an all too familiar clench.

There was it again. The feeling that something was amiss, only with a strength she hadn't felt until now like someone had reached in and grabbed her heart. The revelation was so sudden that she didn't know what to do. It hurts to swallow.

Marinette can't let him go.

She was so close to something big, something immense, and she desperately wanted to know what it was.

But what should she do? If she does nothing, nothing changes. Another opportunity may never appear. She'll never know the answers. Her life would be spent chasing a ghost. It scares her how easily that sort of life can come true. Marinette can't let that happen.

She got to say something. Anything.

So Marinette turned around. With the exact same speed, he too turns around and looks at her from across the room. And then, at that moment, she knew what she had been wishing for the whole time.

"Have we met before?" The blond man asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask too!" Marinette vigorously nodded. It fills her with a mixed rush of feelings she wasn’t sure what to do with. Like her heart ran ahead to a place before the rest of herself has arrived.

And then, at the same time, they open their mouths, harmonizing their voices like children doing a little cheer.

“Can I have your name?”

They both nervously laugh, finding the situation funny and for talking over each other, pausing to compose themselves. They were in sync. Their question giving away how rightly so. Odd, considering they were supposedly strangers.

Yet, she knew the stranger's name in front of her before he answered. Something in her heart just called out to him. She hopes it was the same for him too. She also hopes one day they can be friends or even better something more. There is so much she wanted to tell him.

"Adrien Agreste," he said first.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she happily replied back. Her hands clamp behind her back to prevent them from fidgeting or something else embarrassing.

The man named Adrien smile.

She smiled too. Wide and impossibly big like his. Despite it sort of hurting her cheeks and watering her eyes, a gentle happiness filled her body.

There was also a comforting warmth setting at bottom of her heart as if she had stayed a long time in a country where she didn’t know the language and finally returned home. She has reached the moment she unknowingly been chasing for years.

From this strange but wonderful meeting, Marinette found herself thinking she can make through life somehow. That every difficult challenge she'll face in the future look minuscule if she looked back to this day.

The world just seems so clear now. Like something clicked into place. A mystery left unsolved for so long resolved. It filled her with a strange sense of contentment that squeezed against the inside of her chest.

"Would you like to grab some coffee or something?" Marinette suggested when both were too shy to say anything else.

He beamed.

"I know a great place that my friends goes! I'll introduce you to them. I have a feeling they will like to meet you." Adrien excitedly exclaimed. Nothing about it sounded out of place to her.

"I think so too," Marinette agreed as she took big strides to reach to his side.

Because, somehow, she knew he is bodacious and ostentatious. She knows he’s the type of person who put others first before himself. Kind and sweet. Knows he is witty and thinks his jokes are clever and she’ll likely never ever admit it.

There is no way to describe a great cosmic significance to this earthly event. But if she were to describe it then it was the sort of feeling where, as a kid, you have an untainted view of the world that plague adulthood. Kids that find delight in the simplest of things.

Like you were told as a child that our perfect partner is out there who would love you for who you are. But we grew older and realized the world is not as easy as that fantasy, in reality, it may be nothing more than a childish thought. However, some of us still hold on to that simple adolescent dream and it is magical to think it that way because sometimes you want to believe in these childish ideas in what can be sometimes a harsh and an unforgiving world.

If you are someone who doesn't believe in such a thing then it is okay. But you must have heard it before. Soulmate. Fate. Destiny. Whatever. You can't help fantasize it. The idea of it is beautiful.

Sometimes the most beautiful thing in life comes in the smallest events. Discovering your first words. Stumbling into something unexpected and unplanned but magnificent. The initial surprise and glee when you find you're passionate about something and are good at it like your knack for drawing or your skill in a sport. In this case, the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> I want to make myself clear that Adrien never followed his father’s wish for him to be a model. They work it out in this universe as per chapter two. Therefore, Marinette would have never met him in the fashion industry and his reputation disappeared into obscurity as most things do given time. This would make their meeting at the museum significant. 
> 
> Actually, I had an **alternative ending** where the status quo was maintained, meaning Marinette came back to live a normal life with everyone but no memories of the alternative world. Almost like casting "Miraculous Ladybug" magic and fixing everything. This means everything reverted back to point as if Miraculous never existed and their connections that were built from those experiences severed. Everyone is not close, specifically Marinette and Adrien since (to them) no event transpired that would have brought them close - i.e. No Master Fu from stopping Adrien from going to public school. His father would let him be a normal kid with exception of extra protection because he's a control-freak. No gum incident.
> 
> Marinette and Adrien would be nothing more than classmates; people they just know and don’t interact. They'll live their school life feeling like they are missing something even when they are next to each other. Yes, they are just as blind as when they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Of course, I would have ended in a happy note where something happens and brought them out from their misery and actually really see themselves. The moral message would have been that _sometimes the things you looking for is closer than you might think it is_.
> 
> In the end, I stuck to the original inspiration from Kimi no Wa (You're Name) cause I wrote it beautifully/first and it is already established in this story that the world can be rewritten by the Miraculous power. Therefore, it is not hard to imagine for Marinette to reborn into another reality where she never met Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloé. Like how Miraculous exist in this alternative universe as artifacts that were forgotten over many centuries. For reasons I don't want to explain, the monk locked the Miraculous away seeing no need in the modern age and/or disaster that Master Fu cause never happen. The knowledge of them becomes lost through obscurity.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and your patience! Hope you enjoy the ride. The exit is to your left. Appreciate any feedback and kudo. _And maybe if a lot of people are interested, I might write my alternate ending for TDoL as a bonus chapter_.


End file.
